The beginning of the End
by DarkStarr7713
Summary: When Irene is dead, Mary is a spy, and Moriarty is on the rise, What hope is left for Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson? post-movie.Some parts taken from the books.Rated T for violence and whatnot. holmes/oc and watson/oc.
1. Prologue

**AN: alright, alright, I admit it. I got bord with my, ".Ever." for the Sisters Grimm. I have wanted 2 write this so, I am! ^^ its post-movie, but some parts may be from the book. Idk.... anyway, **

**disclaimer: *grumbles....hate these things......i dont own this! K? k. I own my idea, but not sherlock holmes, watson, irene, mary, blackwood, moriarty, ect. Gawd.**

It was a curious case at 221b Baker Street. The two men living there were both inflicted with a case of severe depression at which no one could cure. Mrs. Hudson was fed up with both of

her tenets . She had tried everything, but neither of them had complied. They barely ate, they barely slept. Both acted like they were barely alive. And the cause of this horrible tragedy was

that the lovers of both men were gone. Dead, or dead to them. For Mr. Holmes, it was a mild cause of a "lover" who had died. She hadn't loved him back, so his analytical mind had

worked out that this was no large loss, for he didn't really love her either. No, it was the situation of his mind not being stimulated with complex problems that was slowly killing him. On

the other hand, Dr. Watson had lost a true love. Mary Morstan, his ex-fiance, had turned out to be a spy for Blackwood. She had never loved him and was only doing her job. Dr. Watson

was devastated. His only other reminder of her, other than his shattered heart, was a burn mark on his left forearm. On their last parting, he had tried to catch her and she had burned

him, laughing while he had screamed in pain. Though each man was slowly progressing out of their depression, both had refused to come out of their rooms. In the outside world, without

the famous duo, Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson, the crime wave was on the rise. The Scotland Yard was desperate. Mrs. Hudson, numerous times, with the help of some policemen

from the Yard, had tried to reason with them but to no avail. So, it stands to reason that Mrs. Hudson was shocked when one fateful night, both men had agreed to come down for dinner.

Though both were still pained by the past, they were quite jovial. Mrs. Hudson smiled. It was almost like old times, with the both of them acting like a pair of children. Though, neither Mrs.

Hudson, nor John, or even Sherlock, could have foretold how that night would be the start of the greatest adventure that the duo would endure yet.

**AN: so, how'd ya like it? Good,eh? ^^ I would love feedback cause, to tell u the truth, everything's better in ur head. When u try 2 put it 2 paper, well, things dont turn out so well. =D**


	2. Lady, not Lad

**AN: ^^ chapter one!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D sry..... ONWARD! **

"_Mrs. Hudson smiled. It was almost like old times, with the both of them acting like a pair of children."_

Their festivities were interrupted by a loud bang. The bang was followed by shouting. A cry for help rang out. Mrs. Hudson gasped in fright. Sherlock and John looked at each other. Both men sprang up and ran outside the door. They found a horrid sight out in the street. Four men men were fighting and yelling. Two men were already on the ground, unconscious. The two younger men were quick on their feet, only armed with batons. A tall, burly man was shouting at his partner.

'_Idiota! Arg. Afferrarle! Ucciderli!_*****_'_ One of the young men turned to look at Sherlock and John. The man smiled a sad smile.

_'Aiuto, per favore, Sherlock Holmes._*****_' _Sherlock nodded in understanding. John gave a questioning look.

"They need our help, Watson." Sherlock stated, simply. John nodded. Both men rushed forward. Sherlock took on the man who shouted the order, while John and the other two men took on his partner. Sherlock was doing very well until the man drew a pistol.

_'Se u si muove nessuno morine.__*****__'_ John started to move forward, but was stopped by the other young man. The young man glared at the burly man.

_'Questo e tra me e te. Non lui.*' _The burly man chuckled and cocked the pistol.

_' Ah,ma ora ha interfiered e ora deve pagare il prezzo.*' _The young man's face grew pale.

"No!" he screamed as he ran in front of Sherlock. The pistol fired. Sherlock closed his eyes. He did not feel the pain of the bullet pierce his skin. Instead, he heard a groan. The young man had jumped into the path of the bullet and had saved Holmes. The man fell, clutching his left shoulder. Sherlock caught the man before he had fallen to the ground. Blood was oozing from the man's fingers onto Sherlock's clothes. The burly man ran from the scene, but not before shouting,

_'Questo non e finita. Egli vi trovera. No si puo nascondere!*' _The young man gathered the strength to yell a response,

_'Vedremo! E dite al vostro padrone che mi sara ancora meglio di lui!*' _The man passed out. His companion rushed up to carry him.

"Please sirs. Can you help attend to my friend?"

"But of course!" John replied. Sherlock stayed silent, pondering on the matter at hand. Both John and the young man carried the other into the house.

"My God! What happened?" cried Mrs. Hudson.

"This young man saved my life." murmured Sherlock as they carried the man into the guest room.

"Oh, dear! What a brave fellow indeed! Why, what do you need Dr. Watson to help save this valiant young man?" gasped Mrs. Hudson.

"I shall need my medical supplies, upstairs in my room, Mrs. Hudson." replied John. When she left, John turned toward the, now pale, young man.

"Anything I can help you with Doctor?" asked the other man, worriedly.

"Hmm. Can't do anything yet, not until the bullet is extracted." Mrs. Hudson rushed into the room with John's medical bag.

"Ah, thank you Mrs. Hudson. Now I suggest that you all leave while I tend to the lad."

"Lady." muttered the young gentleman.

"Excuse me?" said both Sherlock and John.

"Lady." the young man repeated. "You will tend to the young lady." stated the young gentleman as his voice raised an octave higher. Both John and Sherlock stared in amazement.

"What?" asked their guest, putting her hands on her hips. "Never seen a woman dress like a man?" When they didn't respond, she rolled her eyes. "Everything will be explained later, but now, I need to tend to my friend." John started to protest. " Tut,tut. I've treated worse injuries than this. I was an assistant nurse to my father. Out!" She shoved them both out the door and closed it. For an hour they waited. Sherlock puffed on his pipe, and John stared intently on the door. Finally, it opened. The woman was standing there, with traces of blood on her hands.

"Done. Now you may ask whatever it is you want of me. Whether or not I will divulge any important information, well...." she trailed off. John immediately jumped out of his seat to check on the patient. Everything was superbly done.

"...Excellent binding,... well done!" The woman blushed.

"Thank you. I learned from my father. He was the best of the best. Perhaps you recognize his name, Sir Arthur Coyan." John's eyes widen in surpirise.

"_Sir Arthur Coyan_ is your father! He was a great man. I admire him greatly." The woman's blush deepened.

"Thank you." Sherlock cleared his throat.

"So, what is your name?" The woman turned toward him.

" My name is Elina Coyan. My companion's name is Carolyn Monroyn. Those men who were after us were Moriarty's men."

**AN: so, great cliffie, eh? The two characters are based on my best friend and I. I'm Carolyn Monroyn and she's Elina Coyan. Who are they? Why was Moriarty's men after them? Will Carolyn survive? **

**TRANSLATIONS! Its Italian and I had to use a translator so it may not be correct. (it goes in the order that appears in txt.)**

**~ Idiot! Arg. Seize them! Kill them!**

**~ Help, please, Sherlock Holmes.**

**~ If anyone moves you die.**

**~ This is between you and me. Not him.**

**~ Ah, but he has interfered and now must pay the price.**

**~ This is not over. He will find you. You cannot hide!**

**~ We will see. And tell your master that I will best him yet!**

**(Holmes understands Italian.) ^^ if u have any questions....review! If u dont, ..... REVIEW! =D **


	3. Carolyn's Sad Tale

**AN: ah, chapter 2. ^^ WARNING: a tiny bit of "gore". Mentions body parts in a box. (THATS always fun.) I dont own stuff mentioned in this one. (the league of extraordinary gentlemen fans will recognize what im talking about!!! WOOT! ^^) **

Chapter 2

"Where to begin? Well, the reason why Carolyn and I were fighting with some of Moriarty's men is that Carolyn has sworn revenge on Moriarty and I am her companion."

"Why, pray tell, did you come here? You have traveled quite a long distance." interrupted Holmes.

"Why, Mr. Holmes, you're one of the most wanted men in the world, according to Moriarty, second only to Carolyn." She turned towards Watson. "And the reason why Carolyn and I had dressed as men, is that it's a lot easier evading others in the slums if you're NOT a woman, if you get what I mean." Leaving Watson looking flabbergasted, she turned to face Holmes again. He had a look of disappointment on his face. "Now, the reason, Mr. Holmes, that I was not surprised by the fact that you noted that we had come from far away is that you probably identified the mud on my trousers to be from Stretford Upon Aven and you would be correct. You see, Mr. Holmes, after being a constant companion of Carolyn, who's powers of deduction and detection are equal, if not greater than yours, nothing surprises you anymore." Holmes' jaw dropped. "What?!" Elina asked, glancing at the two men's faces. "It's written all over your faces! I swear...." Elina trailed off. There was a moment of silence.

"So,' Holmes spoke up, unable to keep silent for long. "Why has Miss Monroyn sworn revenge on Moriarty?" Elina shuffled her feet.

"It's not really my story to tell. But," she sat down on a wicker chair. "I'll tell you what I know, since I know she definitely won't tell you."

"Why wouldn't she tell us?" asked Watson.

"Well, it's quite a horrible tale. Both of ours are. But the main reason is that she won't trust you. She barely trusts me!"

"That's ridiculous!" exclaimed Watson. "We wouldn't exploit her!" Elina smiled sadly.

"I'm sure you wouldn't Dr. Watson. But that's how she is. It is what Blackwood did, under Moriarty's orders, that made her incapable of trust. You see, her father was a policeman in Ireland. They had finally settled down, all five of them, since the youngest was born. Before that, Mr. Monroyn was a sailor. They had traveled all over the world. Carolyn had two other siblings, William, who was her twin brother, and Alice. One day, when Alice was eight and Carolyn and William were eighteen, their parents disappeared. Carolyn contacted her father's friends in the force at once. They searched everywhere, but it had seemed as if her parents had vanished from the Earth. Three weeks later, a box came addressed to Carolyn. Inside was a letter and her mother and father's eyes, tongues, and hearts." Watson gasped in horror.

"That's immoral!" Elina turned toward Watson.

"Quite. Anyway, the letter stated that Mr. Monroyn had delved to deep into Blackwood's matters and that he was deposed of accordingly. Her mother had followed them. It also spoke about the fact that her father had stated that she would be able to find them and avenge him. So, it said that misery and death would follow should she take up the investigation her father had started. Frightened and angered, she and her siblings fled to Africa. There, with the help of a family friend, Allan Quatermain, she took up where her father left off. A year went by, but her guard never let down. Unfortunately, her brother was next. Again, she searched, and again three weeks later, a box arrived with her name on it. She knew what she would find. A heart, a tongue, and a pair of eyes. She then decided to burn both her parents and her brother's remains and put them in a locket. The very locket that she wears right now." Elina glanced over sadly at her friend. "She says it reminds her of her failure. Reminds her of her purpose. Back to the story, thanking Quatermain, she and her sister left for France. It wasn't long before her sister was taken. For two and a half weeks, Carolyn tailed Blackwood's men. All the way to London . All the way to Blackwood's headquarters. She broke in through the prisons below, hoping to find her sister, but instead, she found me."

**AN: it sucked writing that. I hate having 2 explain the backstory! Ugh. But, its DONE!(almost) ^^ im sry. I couldnt resist putting in Allan Quatermain from,....The league of extraordinary gentlemen! (and one woman) XD I LOVE that movie!!!!! anywayz, PEACE! **


	4. Elina's Sad Tale

**AN: ah, ch. 4. well, ch. 3 technically. w/e. Heres the rest of the backstory. Ugh. Finally. (btw, im trying a new format so. Yea.) and I also thank all the pplz who love my story! I love u 2! but not in that way. **

Chapter 3

"What?!" exclaimed Watson. Holmes had been silent the entire time, brooding over the facts of

the story. "How did you get there?!"

"Because of my naivety and ignorance. I was blind to the world around me. I'm indebted to

Carolyn because she freed me from my cell. I was destined for the same fate as her sister.

Unfortunately, in freeing me, they captured her. She yelled for me to run, to get away while I could, but

instead I silently followed behind them. It was not long before I lost them though. A drunken guard had

gotten a hold of me. By the time I had made my way down to the center, Carolyn's sister was already

dead. Blackwood presented her with a box with her sister's remains inside. It took three of Blackwood's

strongest men to restrain her. She shouted curses at him. He only laughed in response. I clung to the

back wall, hidden in the shadows. I slowly made my way over to her. I pushed the men holding her.

They stumbled and let go of her. She and I both lunged at Blackwood, giving him his scar. We both

only just managed to escape. We ran to a pub on Fleet Street and have stayed there since, hunting

Moriarty." Both Sherlock and Watson sat, gaping.

"If I may ask, how did you get _your_ scar?" asked Holmes. Elina flinched and touched the faint

scar on her right cheek, but said nothing. Before Holmes could press the matter further, they heard a

groan. Both Elina and John rushed to Carolyn's bedside.

"Ugh." groaned Carolyn. Her eye's fluttered open. She went to sit up, but did so too quickly and

gasped in pain before falling back onto the bed.

"Damn." she swore. Elina helped her sit upright.

"Are you alright?" asked John, concerned. She scowled.

"Would you feel _alright_, Dr. Watson, if _you_ were shot?" John stammered for a bit. Carolyn

rolled her eyes.

"That's what I thought. Hurts like bloody hell as you very well know, Doctor. Of course, I'm

sure I'll be fine. I've suffered from worst wounds." Sherlock raised an eyebrow and glanced at John,

then back at Carolyn. Elina sighed and shook her head.

"She's fine. Now," her expression turned serious. "the both of you should leave. She needs her

rest." she stated, pushing them out the door. She also stated, in a whisper, "I'm sorry for her rudeness,

she can be quite irritable when she's in pain."

"I heard that. And I don't need rest. Besides, they deserve the entire story, don't you think? Since

you divulged everything about me, shouldn't they know why you were in that prison? You seemed to

conveniently skip over that part." Elina blushed.

"You were listening in, weren't you? Just how long were you awake?" Carolyn tapped her chin

in thought.

"Since you started telling our sad tale. I only 'woke up' to save you from having to explain your

side. I'll do that for you, since you so graciously told mine." She smirked. "Sit down, gentlemen. I'll tell

you how she got in that cell in the first place. You see, Elina suffered from a problem quite similar to

yours, Dr. Watson. And before I can explain, I apologize for any pain that this story brings to you.

Elina's ex-fiance was Blackwood himself. **(think of Blackwood as Ichabod Crane, as played by **

**Johnny Depp, with a scar on his face) **Her father was friends with my father. Moriarty wanted

information. Blackwood had betrayed her, like Mary had done to you." Both John and Elina were

saddened, both flinching as if they were struck. After a moment's silence, Carolyn continued on. "And

so, both Elina and I have to thank you for bringing Blackwood to justice. But that was not the purpose

of my visit. I wanted to see if you had any new information regarding Moriarty. I believe, Mr. Holmes,

that if both of his greatest enemies worked together, we should be able to catch him. I also came to

warn you. Tell your close friends and family to be alert. Until Moriarty is dead, they will be in danger."

Holmes raised his eyebrows.

"Indeed." he muttered.

"You are a wanted man. He will stop at nothing until he has broken you. On the marrow, we

should leave." Carolyn glanced at Elina who nodded sadly.

"You can't! You cannot possibly heal in time!" exclaimed Watson.

"I can fair just fine. If we stay here any longer, your lives will be in even greater danger." She

turned her attention back to Holmes. "One of us _must_ survive to defeat Moriarty. And, of the two of us,

you succeeded where I failed." At this, she clutched her locket. Holmes' eyebrows knitted together.

Then, his eyes widened.

"You were the man in gray who ran into me after Blackwood's execution, weren't you?!" he

exclaimed. Carolyn laughed.

"Yes, I was. Wondered how long it was going to take you for you to figure it out!" Holmes

smiled.

"Please stay. I'd love to learn your methods of disguise." Carolyn smirked. Elina pleaded at her

with her eyes.

"Very well. But at the first sign of trouble, we're gone."

"Agreed." Elina and John looked at each other, then at Holmes and Carolyn, who were now

animatedly discussing fighting techniques, and sighed.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" asked Watson.

"Yes, and I'll help you." she looked back at Carolyn and Holmes, who were _now_ heatedly

arguing over something. "Thick as thieves, they will be." Watson laughed.

"Perhaps they were separated at birth!" Elina's laughed joined John's as they closed the door on

Carolyn and Sherlock.

**AN: finally done with the backstory. Im almost caught up with the chapter amount of my other story! Ah, im being lazy and not updating my other story. Ive lost the muse 4 it. And this is more exciting than that one. =D ^^ PEACE**


	5. Utterly Preposterous

**AN: ok, that new format sucked. Not gonna do that anymore..... ^^ well heres ch. 5/4!**

Chapter 4

The first few weeks went by quickly. Mrs. Hudson nearly had a heart attack when she found out that the two young men were actually _women_. But after some convincing, she let them stay. She was glad for their help anyway. With Carolyn's shoulder fully healed, sleepless nights at 221b Baker Street were becoming more and more common. With Sherlock's violin playing or the loud 'bang' of his experiments, to the dull 'thud' of Carolyn's knives hitting the wall at odd hours at night and in the morning, it is safe to say that the other occupants of the house were _not _pleased. Soon, Elina, noticing no one else could do anything about it, had to resort to making threats. For Carolyn, she would be thrown out of the house, _without_ her knives. For Sherlock, it would be handcuffing him to a chair and letting Mrs. Hudson _clean _his room. Both had shuddered at the thought and the noise ceased. One morning, Elina and John were waiting for Sherlock and Carolyn to appear so that they could eat breakfast. John scoffed as he put down the paper.

"I swear they were separated at birth! Where the devil can they be?!" Elina sighed.

"Perhaps we should start without them?" she suggested.

"Well, that's not very kind!" stated both Carolyn and Sherlock from behind John, causing John and Elina to jump, before sitting down. After breakfast, all four of them gathered in the sitting room, to discuss Holmes' current cases.

"Mr. Edgarson's daughter went missing five days ago." said John. Elina picked up another sheet of paper.

"Mr. Carrio's son disappeared seven days ago."

"Obviously, both of them ran away and got married," drawled Sherlock in a bored tone.

" And are now living with Mr. Carrio's uncle in Germany, but haven't been able to send word." said Carolyn, finishing Sherlock's sentence. This went on for several minutes until the stack of papers was completely sorted through. Sighing heavily, Sherlock got up and sauntered upstairs to his room. Carolyn, then, got up as well and walked to hers.

"See! They _have _to be related!" said John. Elina giggled. "And it's what I needed too. As if _one_ Sherlock Holmes wasn't bad enough." Elina and John both laughed until they were crying. They wiped away their tears. A few seconds later Holmes came down with numerous files under his arm and walked into Carolyn's room. John and Elina raised their eyebrows. In a silent agreement, both got up and walked towards Carolyn's room. As they got closer, they could hear yelling coming from inside. Both looked at each other, eyebrows raised. What could they possibly be doing in there?! When they reached the door, they could make out some of the argument.

"...YOU ARE _WRONG_, HOLMES! OF _COURSE_ HE'D BE THERE!"

"NO HE WOULDN'T! IT'S TOO OBVIOUS!" Elina quickly opened the door, only to find Sherlock and Carolyn standing nose to nose, arguing. There was a map of Britain tacked up on one of the walls. Papers were scattered everywhere. John cleared his throat. Both Sherlock and Carolyn turned and glared at him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" they growled. Elina raised an eyebrow. It was _that_ serious then?

"We only wanted to know what all the yelling was for," said Elina

"And to see that you two weren't trying to kill each other." added John.

"Well, I was _trying _to explain to Holmes, here, that Moriarty would be hiding in Oxford." Carolyn said, pointing to the map.

"No, he's not! He would be hiding much farther north, like in Stafford!"

"Why the bloody hell would he be in _Stafford_?!"

"Think about it, nothing has happened yet, so it _must _have taken that messenger a long time to reach Moriarty! Perhaps, he's even farther north!"

"Idiot. He could just be waiting for the opportune moment! Besides, _Oxford _is right between Stretford upon Aven _and _London! It's convenient!" Before Sherlock could stress the point on how "wrong" Carolyn was, or vice-versa, Elina interrupted.

"What if you're _both _wrong?" They turned to look at her. "What if he's in...um...Greenland?!" Silence followed.

"Utterly preposterous." stated Sherlock.

"Yes, completely ridiculous." Carolyn agreed.

"No, he would have to be," said Sherlock.

"In Britain." Carolyn finished for him. Sherlock nodded.

"Exactly." The both of them turned toward the map, muttering to each other and ignoring the other two. John gaped at Elina.

"You have a gift!" he said to her when they left Carolyn's room.

"It was simple. Take a completely idiotic idea for them both to agree on, then, the previous fight will have been forgotten."

"Hun. Wonder why it doesn't work for me." Elina smiled.

"That's because you let Holmes get to you. That, and he can see right through you."

"That's hardly fair." Elina's smiled grew wider.

"Life is hardly fair, dear John. But at least, we can rest in peace!"

**AN: end. Im on a roll!!!! ^^ im already writing ch. 6/5 right now!** **WOOT! =D PEACE.**


	6. Oh, nothing

**AN: sry bout the wait. Im grounded. Fun times, right? *rolls eyes* w/e. **

Chapter 5

A month went by without incident. Well, without Moriarty knocking on their door. The crime wave in London lessened. At 221b Baker Street, its inhabitants squirmed with worry. It had to be a sign that Moriarty was going to strike soon. John always carried his cane with him, Sherlock carried his pistol, Elina had her daggers strapped around her waist and in her boots, while Carolyn had daggers around her waist, hidden in her shoes, and was constantly cleaning her pistol. So, it wasn't questioned when one morning, they all jumped when the doorbell rang. Carolyn got to the door first, pistol cocked and raised, followed by Sherlock, John and Elina. She cautiously opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief when she found a briefcase on the doorstep. She chuckled.

"Good old Mab. Always come through." She picked up the briefcase and shut the door.

"What's that? And who's Mab?" asked Sherlock.

"This," stated Carolyn, shaking the briefcase in front of Sherlock's face, "is a briefcase." Sherlock frowned.

"I know that! What's in it?"

"....And Mab is the owner of 'Rosie's Pub' on Fleet Street." finished Carolyn, ignoring the rest of Sherlock's inquiry. She and Elina walked into her room and locked the door. Sherlock's frown deepened.

"They're keeping something from us." he muttered. "And I'm going to find out what."

***

For the next three days, Sherlock and john would wake up to find Elina and Carolyn already had eaten and were locked away in Carolyn's room. The two of them wouldn't come out unless for meals and then they would go back to Carolyn's room. This mysterious behavior drove Sherlock to madness. Not knowing what they were doing, only knowing that it had something to do with the briefcase, irritated him to no end. John was curious, but if they did not tell, it was no difference to him. John was quite embarrassed at Holmes' actions. Holmes had tried to pick the lock on the door twice already, but each time Elina had opened the door and told him to sod off. Frustrated, Holmes had drunken himself into a stupor. John tried not to chuckle at the absolute insanity of it all. Elina and Carolyn, on the other hand, didn't hesitate to laugh at Holmes' incredibly ridiculous outbursts coming from his room. For the rest of the day, loud thuds and bangs could be heard throughout the entire house.

"Oh, dear." said Mrs. Hudson after a particularly loud crash. "What _is _he doing up there?" she asked in disdain as she served their tea. Another bang followed the crash. Mrs. Hudson hesitated with the tea tray. Carolyn sighed.

"I'll take it up, Mrs. Hudson." Mrs. Hudson looked relieved.

"Are you sure?" Carolyn smiled.

"Of course. I've had a lot of experience dealing with drunks at Mab's pub. I've seen everything." Elina scoffed and muttered "That's not the only reason...." Carolyn turned and glared at Elina.

"What was that?" she asked sharply.

"Oh, nothing" said Elina wistfully, taking a sip of her tea. Carolyn narrowed her eyes. She took the tray and walked upstairs. Elina and Mrs. Hudson shared a knowing look. They glanced up the stairs and laughed. John sat there, staring at both women with a confused look on his face.

"What, pray tell, is so funny?" he asked. The both of them just shook their heads at him.

"Oh, nothing." chorused both.

**AN: mores coming!!!!!^^ PEACE.**


	7. Definitely intoxicated

**AN: another chapter. Another day. Another non-dollar. *sigh* life, so cruel.**

Chapter 6

Carolyn knocked on Holmes' door, balancing the tray in her other hand. Silence.

"Holmes?" Carolyn slowly opened the door. Slow, quiet, and calm was the way with dealing with drunks. She set the tea tray down on a chair. The room was dim. She carefully walked across the room and opened the curtains. Dust fluttered to the floor. She coughed.

"Bl-Bloody hell!" she glanced around the room. Amiss the clutter there was a dark figure laying on the ground, coughing.

"Holmes?" He groaned.

"'Sthere's a wall thare." he said, slurring the words together. Carolyn sighed. He was _definitely _intoxicated.

"Come on, Mr. Holmes." she said softly, helping him stand up. She walked him over to the couch, which was the only thing NOT covered in papers and dust. Leaving him there, she walked back over to the tea tray. She poured boroina* into his tea. She turned to Holmes who was babbling about lights. She sighed again. Never in any of John's chronicles did she read where Holmes _actually _got drunk.

"Drink up." she said, tipping the cup in his open mouth. As soon as he swallowed the concoction, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he slipped into unconsciousness. She wiped his brow and rolled up his sleeves. Needle marks and scars riddled his arms.

"Oh, Holmes." she whispered. Leaving him laying on the couch, she quietly walked across the room and shut the door. She slowly walked down the stairs, as to not wake Holmes. When she came into the sitting room she found an anxious, and confused, John, an amused Mrs. Hudson and a giggling Elina. Carolyn rolled her eyes.

"Elina." she said and jerked her head towards her bedroom door. Elina nodded and they both left. When the door closed, Elina turned to face Carolyn.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Carolyn snapped, not liking where the conversation was headed.

"Well, wasn't there _another _explanation for offering to take up tea to Sherlock?" asked Elina with a smug smile.

"No. Would you stop pestering me about that? Or," Now a smirk appeared on Carolyn's face. "Or perhaps _dear John _would find out just how "_dear_" he is to you." Elina blanched, then scowled.

"I _hate _when you do that! It's so annoying." she growled, then slumped in the chair, frowning. Carolyn walked over to her medicinal box and slipped the vial back in its place. She smiled.

"Come on." she said as she walked out of the room. Elina sighed.

"Some things never change." she muttered as she followed.

**AN: k, THATS done. Anywho, boroina is my made-up virus that I stole from "Artemis Fowl". Its an alcohol-eating virus that flushes the alcohol from ur system. Just pretend that its known in that time period, but its risky. w/e. Anyway, good times. ^^ I swear action will happen.....eventually. Maybe 2 chapters from now. AND everything (irene and mary) will be explained. K? k. **

**PEACE!**


	8. Curiosity killed the cat

**AN: k, another chapter!!!!!!**

Chapter 7

John ran swiftly down the stairs.

"What did you do?" he asked Carolyn frantically, hands wringing with worry.

"Calm down, John." Carolyn said calmly. "I just gave Holmes a dose of boroina. It will clear all traces of excess alcohol and its effects from his system. He'll be right as rain in no time." John gave her a skeptical look.

"Doesn't boroina have a _95% _fatality rate?!" he cried.

"Not if taken in small doses. Since Holmes doesn't have a record for being intoxicated, it won't effect him so harshly." John relaxed.

"You're right." he smiled. "That _will _do him a world of good." He looked upstairs. "Thank you." Carolyn sat down.

"Mhm." she glanced upstairs. "And now we wait."

***

John, Elina and Carolyn sat waiting for about ten minutes before they heard a thud coming from upstairs. Then they heard footsteps marching down the stairs. A groan. Holmes groggily walked into the room. The others breathed a sigh of relief. Holmes sank down into a chair across from Carolyn. He groaned and massaged his temples.

"Interesting." muttered Carolyn, looking at Holmes. He lifted his head.

"What?" She sat back in her chair and crossed her legs.

"The drug usually lasts longer." she stated. He groaned again.

"What did you give me?"

"Boroina." piped up Elina. "It's a concentrated virus that feeds on alcohol."

"Why in the bloody hell do you want to know what is in that briefcase, Holmes?" Carolyn asked suddenly. Holmes shrugged.

"You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat." Elina rolled her eyes.

"I swear......You two are _exactly _alike!" Holmes and Carolyn looked at each other.

"How, pray tell?" asked both at the same time.

"Insufferable geniuses."

"Genii." said the two, with smirks on their faces. Elina groaned.

"I'm going for a walk, then." She got up and headed for the door.

"I'll go as well." said John as he stood up and walked out with Elina. Both Holmes and Carolyn watched them go.

"How long do you think it will take for them to realize that they are falling for each other?" asked Carolyn. Holmes shrugged.

"It could be today, it could be next week. But, who do you think will figure out the other fancies them first?" They both looked at each other and said,

"Elina."

**AN: good ending, no? Carolyn and Holmes put SO much confidence in Watson, dont they? ^^ u learn why Mary is a spy in the next chapter!!!! YAY! **


	9. Why?

**AN: k, another chapter! Hopefully it all goes well..... ^^**

Chapter 8

John and Elina walked together in silence. Elina stared intently ahead, taking in all of the sights. John glanced at Elina occasionally, his gaze always falling on her scar. Finally he struck up the courage to ask her about it.

"Please don't take offense to my inquiry, Miss Coyan," Elina cut him off.

"It's Elina, John."

"Elina," he amended. "How _did _you get your scar?" Elina stiffened, but kept walking.

"Blackwood." she whispered. Thinking that she was done, John averted his attention elsewhere. However, she continued as if she had never paused, and John directed his attention back to her.

"He had only loved me for my looks and fortune. I mean, his original purpose had been to get information, but marrying me would have been an added bonus." She laughed darkly. "Long story short, we had been engaged. He kept pushing for information. Soon, we all found out who he was working for. Carolyn's father, bless his soul, had sent a letter to us explaining what he had found about Moriary's followers, such as their names, before he died. Blackwood kidnapped me and brought me back to his headquarters, where I rotted in jail, awaiting my death, until Carolyn freed me. In imprisoning me, he gave me this scar. I had resisted him and he threw his dagger at me." Elina fell silent.

"That's horrible. I'm terribly sorry." whispered John.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It's not like _you _gave me this scar. And what about you? How did you get that burn mark on your arm?" Elina whispered back. They had reached the end of Baker Street, and had to turn around. Then John spoke up.

"It was Mary. The night she revealed who she truly was. She had knocked Holmes into unconsciousness and had me in handcuffs. She had gloated for a while, and then she was talking about pain. She had heated a metal brand in the fire. The mark was supposed to reminded me of her and her boss, but she had slipped. Holmes had grabbed her ankle and pulled her away from me." he looked down at the mark that was now exposed. "It was supposed to be 'M' of Moriarty. 'M' for Mary." he too, fell silent.

"What was her reason to be a spy?" Elina asked, but thought, _because who would leave a man so kindhearted as you?_

"In the beginning, it was her brother. Moriarty had held him captive, as leverage. But he soon died. The pull then, was money." his voice hardened, his face contorted into anger. But then his features softened. He blinked in surprise. He looked at Elina. "You are very easy to talk to. I haven't even told Holmes all what happened while he was unconscious. I'm sure he guessed, though." Elina smiled.

"You are too." She sighed. "We're back." John opened the door and both he and Elina walked inside. A shadow moved in the alley across from 221b Baker St. The time was soon.

**AN: so there you go! The reason why Mary's a good-4-nothing spy! (other than the fact that I needed her GONE!) ^^ ah, cliffies. Such good friends they are..... =D all thats left is 2 explain how Irene died. (she got ran over by a car. XD ) that will come up l8r. Much l8r, seeing as Sherlock doesnt openly reveal his feelings..... BIG fight scene coming up next chapter for all u 'The Mummy Returns' fans. *winks* u'll see.... its pretty long 2..... ^^ plz review! **


	10. Leaving

**AN: let's not keep u in suspense, hmm? Just imagine the fight scene in the (sort-of) beginning of 'The Mummy Returns' and u'll "see" what I mean. ^^ its gonna be a long one! (and Elina shows her "badass" side!)**

Chapter 9

That night, the mood was jubilant. They were all joking around with one another. Mrs. Hudson smiled. John and Sherlock had fully recovered. She had never seen them so joyful and relaxed. Carolyn and Elina had done what she had failed to do. They had brought life back to 221b Baker Street. Then, all hell broke loose.

***

There was a loud crash. John and Sherlock pulled out their weapons. Elina and Carolyn held back. Mrs. Hudson had retired to bed long before. There was a crack.

"The briefcase." Elina whispered. Carolyn nodded and slunk into her bedroom. The front door fell open. Five men burst through the opening.

"_Tam odin iz nih!_*" yelled one of the men. Elina gasped. Before John or Sherlock could react, one of the men threw a dagger at Elina. Elina turned sideways and caught the blade in her right hand. Scowling, she threw the knife back to its owner. The dagger stuck into his heart and he fell to the ground, dead. Everyone stood, stunned, staring at Elina. The intruders broke the spell first, one man lunging at Elina, knife in hand. There was a loud thud and a groan. The man slumped to the ground. Carolyn stood behind the man, briefcase in hand.

"Thanks." Carolyn nodded, tossing two seven inch ballock daggers to Elina. One man growled.

"_Daite nam portfel'_*" Carolyn pulled out a sabre.

"_Yesli vy hotite, prihodite i yego prete__·ezii._*"she growled, pointing her sword at him. He snapped his fingers. The other two men appeared beside him, broadswords in hand. Carolyn gave a barking laugh.

"_Konechno, vy by otpravit' dvuh muzhchin k bor'be za vas, Stephan._*" Stephan growled.

"You take the big one?" Carolyn asked Elina. Elina nodded with a smile.

"Of course!" Both sprang forward. John and Sherlock were stunned. Both women were excellent fighters. They blocked every blow that the intruders gave. Quickly Carolyn forced her opponent into a corner. Carolyn disarmed the man, put away her own sword, and then threw a strong right-hook. CRACK! The man's head was slammed into the wall and was knocked unconscious. Carolyn glanced over at Elina, then nodded as she saw that Elina needed no help. Carolyn ran back to her bedroom, briefcase still in hand. Moments later she came back with a large quantity of rope. She expertly tied the man up, rendering him completely useless to his companions. Soon after, Elina had disarmed and incapacitated her opponent as well. Carolyn tossed Elina the rope, then turned towards Stephan, who hadn't moved a muscle the entire time.

"_Bravo, bravo!_" said Stephan, clapping his hands slowly. "_Well done. Hotya, ya by ne ozhidal nichego kratiĭ velikolepnye ot Monroyn._*" he sneered, then he pulled out a long Scimitar* sword. "_Teper' davaĭte posmotrim, naskol'ko horosho u vas uluchshilos' so vremeni moego poslednego vizita nemnogo prezhde chem ya dolzhen tebya ubit'._*" Carolyn chuckled darkly.

"_Nu, ne poluchayut vashi nadezhdy i, Stephan._*" He growled and lunged. Carolyn quickly raised her sword to block it. Round the room they went, neither gaining the upper hand. Until, Stephan sliced Carolyn's left shoulder. She groaned in pain and fell against the wall. Stephan laughed, turned away, and sheathed his sword. He had walked three steps before turning around and throwing something. THUD. A small throwing knife was embedded into the wall, centimeters away from Carolyn's right ear. He turned around again. Carolyn's eyes narrowed. She pulled the knife out of the wall and threw it at Stephan. With a roar, he fell to the ground, clutching his leg with one hand while the other was reaching in his jacket for something.........

"NO!" yelled both Carolyn and Elina, rushing forward. Stephan raised a vial to his mouth, gave a gurgling, choking sound, and fell still. Elina checked his pulse as Carolyn swore.

"Bloody poison." she muttered, turning towards John and Sherlock. Sadness was mirrored in her eyes. "We have stayed too long. I'm sorry, but, we must leave." John looked like he was about to protest, but Sherlock squeezed his shoulder.

"Of course." he nodded solemnly.

"_Pour nous retrouver, __é__coutez-moi, Holmes. Vous aurez besoin de nous. Nous serons au Pub de Rosie. Attendez une journ__é__e, puis venir __à__ cette __é__poque. Comprenez-vous?_*" Sherlock nodded again, giving a slight smile.

"_Quand je n'ai pas?_*" he replied cheekily. Elina stifled a laugh. Carolyn rolled her eyes.

"_Asal cliste._*" Carolyn muttered. Elina and Carolyn left to their rooms to pack. In a matter of minutes, they were done and gone.

"Sherlock, we should go follow them. To make sure that they won't get hurt." said John, moving forward, towards the door.

"No." said Sherlock softly, eyes glittering.

"No? What are you playing at, Holmes?" Sherlock turned towards John, a smile appearing on his face.

"Don't fret, John. We will see them again. We've been given,....instructions, if you will. A ploy that keeps us safe. Now," he said, clasping his hands together, "we must get these men to where they belong. Go fetch Lestrade, Watson, I'll keep watch." John, fully trusting Sherlock with his reasoning, grabbed his hat and coat. Before he stepped out of the house, he asked,

"What do I tell him?" Sherlock looked up.

"Oh, um, tell him five men tried to steal from us. And that two men are dead. I'll work out the details." With a nod, John walked out into the dark, cool night.

***

"So, Holmes, an attempted robbery and two murders occurred in _your _house?" asked Lestrade, eyebrows raised.

"Don't be so surprised, Lestrade. It was bound to happen, with all the enemies I've made over the years." replied Sherlock without looking up from one of the bodies. Lestrade sighed.

"What happened, exactly?" Sherlock stood up, brushing off his trousers.

"Well, John and I were eating supper in the dining room when," Lestrade interrupted.

"Wait, I don't mean to impose, Holmes, but I heard that you had two young women here."

"They were maids. They had been fired three days ago." Sherlock said, nonchalantly. John, who was sitting in the shadows, raised his eyebrows at how easily Sherlock lied. Sherlock smiled.

"Anyway, as I was saying, these five men," he gestured to the men tied up and the two lying dead. "broke down the door, yelling. Mrs. Hudson had already retired to bed, she had taken sleeping pills. The men had wanted my files on Moriarty. They attacked and it took all that John and I had to defeat them." Lestrade raised an eyebrow.

"What about them?" pointing to the two dead.

"He," said Sherlock, pointing to the man with the knife in his chest. "was killed by the man who poisoned himself. They were arguing about something. I couldn't catch it. One was stabbed to death and the other injured. When we tried to tie the man up, he swallowed what seems to be arsenic." Lestrade nodded.

"Alright. Well, do you have any place to stay while we investigate this?" Sherlock nodded.

"Of course. And Mrs. Hudson can go to her sister." Lestrade wrote a couple things down and then left. John sighed.

"So, where are we disappearing to?"

"Oh, I heard that Rosie's Pub has good living conditions." replied Sherlock, walking upstairs to his room to pack, leaving John to wake up Mrs. Hudson and inform her of what was going on.

**END. Let's play a little game. Free virtual cookies if anyone can guess what other movies I copied from! (tell me the movie and what u think was copied!) if I get enough, i'll post the next chapter!**

**TRANSLATIONS:**** (goes in order)**

**RUSSIAN!**

*** There's one of them!**

*** Give us the briefcase.**

*** If you want it, come and claim it! **

*** Of course you would send two men to fight for you, Stephan.**

*** Bravo, bravo! Well done. Though, I wouldn't expect anything short of magnificent from a Monroyn.**

*** Now let's see how well you have improved since my last visit before I kill you.**

*** Now, don't get your hopes up, Stephan.**

**FRENCH!**

*** To find us again, listen to me Holmes. You'll need us. We'll be at Rosie's Pub. Wait a day, then come at around this time. Understand?**

*** When do I not?**

**GAELIC!**

***Smart ass (when Carolyn gets angry/bothered, she reverts back 2 her "native tongue")**

***NOTE: Stephan's sword is actually called a "Barbarian Shamshir Scimitar" sword. It's a Persian sword dating to around 13-14th century. Idk. **

**I hope these r helpful! (I dont noe if u actually read them....) ^^ Italians, Russians, French, Gaelic! Man, that's a lot of languages! (btw, Sherlock doesn't noe Russian, so he had noooo idea what they were talking about.) PEACE. **


	11. Deaf & Blind to the Obvious

**AN: well, ch. 10. u noe, I realized that I never really DID describe my OC's appearances, did I? Well, CAROLYN is 5'6", petite, blond, straight hair, blue/gray eyes and pale skin. ELINA is 5'9", also petite, brown(mmm, chocolate brown) wavy-ish hair, and gray/brown eyes, semi-tan skin(not corpse-white but not tan). So we cool on that? Sry! Not really my thing 2 do that....**

Chapter 10

News of what happened quickly spread. Mrs. Hudson had already left for her sister's house. John and Sherlock hung around the house, waiting and packing. Finally it came time to leave. The doorbell rang. At the door was a small boy in rags, eagerly standing on the steps.

"Ah, Jack. There you are." said Holmes.

"Got 'ere as fast as I could, sir!" said the boy, cheerfully. Holmes smiled slightly in return.

"Better late than never." he said as he grabbed the two suitcases and gave them to the boy. "You know what to do, Jack. You do your job well, and there will be a half-crown in it for you." The boy's eyes widened and he nodded furiously.

"Not a thing will be outta place, sir! You can count on me!" he said gleefully, and left.

"What are you doing, Holmes?" asked Watson. Holmes grabbed his hat.

"Thought it would look suspicious if two men walked into a pub with suitcases. Don't fret, my dear Watson. Jack may live on the streets, but he's reliable when it comes to money." And with that, he left. John soon followed, shaking his head.

***

When thy arrived at the pub, a loud roaring from the customers, and the scent of alcohol, smoke, and sweat, assaulted their senses. John and Sherlock made their way to an empty table in the far corner.

"Do you think they'll find us, Sherlock?" asked John, glancing around.

"I have no doubt that they _have_ spotted us already." A tall, plump young lady with rosy cheeks and light brown hair, sauntered over to them.

"What would you like?" she asked with a light American accent.

"Two pints of whiskey. Doesn't matter what kind." grunted Sherlock.

"Alright. Anything else?" the woman smiled.

"Yes, could you tell me where the owner of the pub is? I wish to ask her something." The woman's smile grew wider.

"That would be me, sir. I'll get you your whiskey and then come and talk to you." She walked away. Not five minutes later, she came back with two mugs. She placed them on the table and sat down.

"So, what do you need to ask me?" she inquired, eyebrows raised.

"My name is Sherlock Holmes, and this is my associate, Dr. John Watson. Are Carolyn and Elina residents here?"

"They are. Do you wish to speak with them?" Sherlock nodded once. The woman waved someone over. Elina appeared, seemingly out of nowhere and joined them. She smiled.

"So, you came! How did Mrs. Hudson take it?" John smiled, catching onto what was happening.

"She took it quite well. She's staying with her sister." Elina breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good." Sherlock's brow furrowed.

"Could Carolyn not make it?" he inquired. The woman, claiming to be the pub's owner, smiled.

"Why, dear Holmes, did you not recognize me?" she smirked. "Or are you slipping?" she asked, her voice changing to the correct accent and octave. Sherlock scowled.

"I am _not _slipping." he growled sulkily, taking a sip of his whiskey. Carolyn laughed.

"It's alright to admit that I'm good at disguise, Holmes!" He grunted, taking another drink. Carolyn smiled.

"Look. You've gone and deflated his ego!" remarked Elina with a laugh.

"Can't have that, can we? Now he'll sulk for _ages_!" chuckled John.

"You're all horrible." muttered Sherlock. Carolyn shook her head and sighed.

"_Listen_. It is absolutely _essential _that you do so carefully." Carolyn lowered her voice. "There's a door on the right side of the building in the alley. That will lead you to the back of the pub. We'll be waiting for you there." After she was finished, Elina and her got up and left. John and Sherlock sat in silence for a while, until Sherlock finished his drink and John had drank about half of his. They paid what they owed and left. Confident that no one was watching them, they snuck into the side alley and slid through the hidden door. They were blinded by the bright lights. When their eyes finally ajusted, there stood Carolyn and Elina. Carolyn looked more like herself, abet her now light brown hair.

"How did you get your hair that color?" Sherlock asked, curious. Carolyn smiled.

"Shoe polish and bleach." **(AN: just **_**pretend **_**guys. I have no idea!) **

"Really?" Elina sighed.

"Can't we save the flirting for_ later_?" John tried to surpress a laugh. Sherlock and Carolyn glared at him.

"Speak for yourself." muttered Carolyn to Elina. Elina's eyes narrowed.

"Well, if it isn't the two most wanted men in the criminal industry!" said a voice. They turned around to see a petite woman with an apron tied tightly around her waist and her hands on her hips.

"Mab! There you are!" exclaimed Carolyn. Mab smiled.

"Just took a little trip to follow up on a new lead as to Moriarty's whereabouts." Carolyn smiled warmly, then turned to John and Sherlock.

"This is Mab. She's the owner of this pub, and she knows almost everything that there is to know the criminal industry. She's the source of almost all of our knowledge." Mab shook her head, smiling.

"There _are _some advantages to being a woman, you know." she muttered. "Come. Let us find a secret place to discuss business." She led them upstairs to a small sitting room with a large table and a map of the world , with an enlarged portion of Britain, tacked to the wall, with multiple pins stuck in it. Sherlock noticed the briefcase on the table. Carolyn walked over to it and opened it. Multiple papers had been bound and stuffed inside. Sherlock broke the bonds, grabbed some up, and quickly scanned them. On the papers were sightings, possible members, former headquarters, letters, orders signed by Moriarty himself. Sherlock's eyes widened.

"If Moriarty is ever caught, these papers are _more_ than evidence to guarantee him a death sentence. Where did you get these?"

"We had made a little side trip before escaping from Blackwood." said Carolyn nonchalantly, while tacking something up on the wall. She turned to Mab. "What information do you have?"

"One of my spys, a man disguised as a homeless drunkard, saw someone of Moriarty's description, walking around Oxford. Another source confirms that he _is _staying somewhere in that vicinity." Carolyn smirked at Sherlock.

"Didn't I tell you, Holmes? If anything Moriarty is a man who likes to be in control. So, he would be close." She nodded towards Mab. "Thank you." Mab smiled. Sherlock frowned at the prospect of being wrong.

"I'll believe it when I see it." he muttered darkly. There was a hurried knock at the door. Mab opened it and a servant entered.

"Mab, there's a child named Jack Cartwright, asking for a Mr. Holmes." Mab raised an eyebrow and looked at Sherlock.

"We were hoping that we could possibly stay here." Mab sighed.

"I don't know. We don't have any room left."

"That's alright. They can take one of our rooms. I'll stay with Elina." said Carolyn softly.

"All right. Your problem." said Mab. She turned to the servant. "Let him up." Moments after, a little boy stood, grinning, in the doorway.

" 'Ere you go, Mister Holmes! Yer suitcases, an' without a scratch on 'em!" he said eagerly. Sherlock tossed him a half-crown and the boy caught it with delight. "Oh, bless you! Thank you!" And he soon left. Mab smiled.

"Cute kid. Now," she said, making her way to the door. "Since you don't need me, I'll leave you to figuring out the living situation." She, too, headed out the door. Elina turned towards the others. Carolyn and Sherlock were talking quietly, pinning papers on the wall, and marking things. Elina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm going to take a wild guess, but, I think they're going to be here a while." John chuckled. Elina picked up the two suitcases and walked towards the door.

"Wait. Let me carry those suitcases." protested John. Elina smiled.

"I'm fine." John opened the door.

"Are you quite sure?" Elina nodded. They made to leave, when Carolyn muttered,

"We'll be there in a few minutes. Put them in my room."

"Alright." said Elina, breathing a sigh of relief. They walked down the hall in silence. Soon they came to two doors right next to each other. Elina put down the suitcases and pulled out a key. She unlocked the door on the left and walked inside. The entire room was a faded white. The only furnishings in the room were a bed, a couch, and a wardrobe. There was a worn map on the wall. It was the only decoration in the room.

"Wow." muttered John. Elina set the suitcases down.

"Yes, the room is drearily bland. Carolyn is not one who is big on personalization. She spends all of her time in the sitting room, rotting away, trying to find Moriarty." Elina sighed.

"That's an unhealthy obsession." murmured John. Elina shrugged.

"Be as it may, but it's all she has. If she gave up, her family would have died in vain. Unavenged. That, and she would have to find a husband who would insist on letting her rot at home. A waste of an intellectual mind." Elina pulled a suitcase out of the wardrobe. At John's questioning gaze, Elina smiled and stated, "She was prepared." Sherlock came bursting into the room and glanced around.

"Would you mi-" he started to ask, but was cut off by Carolyn.

"Yes I would mind. And Mab would have your head if you even _considered _shooting in here." She smirked. "There are no qualms about throwing knives, though." John glanced around, now noticing the knife gashes in the walls.

"Smoking is permitted." said Elina. Sherlock perked up at the remark.

"So long as you don't burn the place." muttered Carolyn. Sherlock scowled.

"That was only once!" he protested. John looked up.

"In a month, you mean." said John, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we'll leave you to get settled and retire for the night then." Carolyn and Elina left. John and Sherlock glanced at each other and said at the same time, "I call the bed!"

***

After 20 minutes of constant bickering between the two, Sherlock won the bed, and John had gotten the unwanted couch.

"Why would you want the bed, Holmes? You never _sleep _anyway!" Sherlock raised his eyebrows.

"All evidence to the contrary, my dear Watson. Besides, the bed is quite comfortable." John narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sure." he said snarkily.

"That snarky attitude is not becoming of you." muttered Holmes haughtily. John growled.

***

Carolyn hung the clothes that Elina had grabbed for her in the wardrobe.

"I'm sorry that you're way too easy to read." Carolyn chuckled. Elina groaned.

"It's not fair! It's completely inconvenient!"

"Well, would it help the fact that I _know _that he fancies you?" Elina glared at her.

"Don't joke! It's_ not funny_." Carolyn rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Be completely deaf and blind to the obvious." she muttered.

"You know your-!" Elina whisper-shouted, but was cut off by Carolyn's hand over her mouth.

"_Shhhh_. I hear something!" whispered Carolyn, removing her hand from Elina's mouth.

"What is it?" Elina whispered back.

"_Listen._" Carolyn spoke softly, pointing to the vent. Muted voices came from the closed vent. The voices, were coming from Carolyn's bedroom. "You're taller, Elina. Why don't you open the vent, so that we can hear." Elina looked aghast.

"That's absolutely....... brilliant!" She smiled and swiftly walked over and opened the vent. Now, the voices could be heard clearly.

_'....... Fine. Deny the fact that you can actually__ feel__, Holmes.' _

_ ' That is trivial. Of course I can feel.'_

_ ' You know what I meant! You cannot deny the fact that you feel for Carolyn more then you felt for even Irene!_

_ '__ Don't__ mention that name! And __you__ can't deny the fact that you have "feelings" for Elina! I've seen you.'_

_' No, that's impos-' _A sigh rattled though the vent. Elina's eyes had widened considerably since she had heard of Sherlock fancying Carolyn.

_' Is it __that__ obvious?'_

_ ' Yes. It is, but don't fret Watson. I don't think she knows.'_

_ ' I suppose that's all well....' _Elina gasped loudly, the truth finally sinking in. She covered her her mouth. Carolyn and her exchanged worried glances.

_' What was that?' _asked John.

_' Sounded like it came from the other room.' _muttered Sherlock. Footsteps rattled through the vents. Elina ran swiftly to the vent, closed it, and quickly sat down, picking up her cup of tea. Carolyn picked up a stack of her papers and started spreading them out.

"Stephan's dead." she muttered, placing a paper in one pile. "What do you think abou-" A knock sounded.

"Come in." they chorused.

"We heard a noise. Did you hear anything?" asked Sherlock. Carolyn raised one eyebrow in mock confusion.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Holmes. Why do you ask?" Sherlock narrowed his eyes, glancing between Elina and Carolyn, searching for any flaw in their act. Finding none, he grunted, giving up.

"Never mind." he growled, swiftly walking out of the room.

"So sorry to bother you." John said respectfully. Elina smiled warmly.

"That's quite alright, John." He nodded and shut the door. Confident that they had gone, Carolyn spoke up.

"Told you so." she whispered, not looking up from her work.

"Who's being the smart ass now?" Carolyn smirked.

***

"You are being extremely paranoid and bothersome, Holmes. They _said _they didn't hear anything!" Sherlock scoffed.

"That's not what I saw. Trust me. They know." John blanched.

"H-How can you tell?" Sherlock grimaced.

"I have a feeling. If they act differently, then it is definite that they know." John rolled his eyes.

***

"So, what are you planning to do with this new information?" asked Carolyn, fingering some more papers. Elina sighed.

"I don't know......What about you?" A mischievous glint appeared in Carolyn's eyes.

"Oh, that's for me to know, and you to never find out."

"You know, I'm not really surprised that Sherlock fancies you, and that you fancy him. You two are too much alike." Carolyn scoffed.

"I'll take that as a complement." she growled.

**AN: that's the end of ch. 10! I now own Sherlock Holmes...... on Blu-Ray!!!!! its awesome!!!!! thanks 2 Nelle07 for reviewing and earning u ungrateful cods another chapter! But if I dont get any more reviews, the updates will become less & less frequent. U HAVE BEEN WARNED! The reviews inspire me 2 write more, so come on! PLZ? That review button is lonely.......**


	12. Going down with a fight

**AN: now u will have to thank Rat, Nelle07 & lovetonystarkandwolverine 4 the lovely reviews I have received! R&R ppl! =D anywho, its really short so i might have 2 chapters up. U all noe who 2 thank for that! Those 3!!!! ^^ The games afoot. Follow your spirit, and upon this charge, Cry 'God' for Harry, England and Saint George! …. yea. Im THAT much of a nerd! BTW, Carolyn is now 5'8" because it fits. K? Cause I think of Holmes as being in the 5'10" area. =D**

Chapter 11

The next morning, Watson woke up with a groan.

"Holmes, you up?" he muttered, trying to fight the morning fog that was clouding his mind. There was no response. John sat upright on the couch, eyes darting around. The bed was poorly made, clothes littered the place. He sighed and laid back down on the couch, content on sleeping through noon, it being Sunday. His plans were foiled when Sherlock burst through the door, striding into the room.

"Come now, Watson! Get up and get ready for the day! Laziness isn't becoming of you!" John sat up for the second time that day. He clutched his head.

"What's got you so excited, Holmes?" he grumbled.

"Research. Moriarty _will _be found." Sherlock muttered in reply.

"Then why, pray tell, did you find it necessary to wake me?"

"Well, can't have you missing out, can we? Hurry up, breakfast will be served soon!" Holmes left as quickly, and loudly, as he entered. Watson sighed and slowly got up. His back ached from falling asleep at an irregular angle. As he walked down to the kitchen, he noticed that Carolyn and Sherlock were sitting close together, sharing a newspaper. He also noticed Sherlock's fingers brushing Carolyn's more than once. Watson smirked. Not in love, his ass. Sherlock was being painfully obvious in his advances with Carolyn. Even if he himself did not realize it. The latter being harder to read. John hoped it worked out for them. He glanced at Elina. She was scowling at Carolyn and Sherlock. He chuckled. She was _not _a morning person. As he approached the table, he thought he saw Elina brighten at him, but he shook the thought away.

"Morning Watson." Carolyn muttered, not looking up from the newspaper. John rolled his eyes.

"Good morning Carolyn, Elina." said Watson, nodding to both of them in turn before sitting down. Elina smiled at John.

"Good morning, John." She glanced at his poor posture. "So you got the couch, didn't you?" John grimaced.

"Yes. I did." he grumbled. Elina smiled widely.

"Thought so." John raised an eyebrow.

"And what do you mean by that?" Elina grabbed a piece of toast.

"Nothing." she said quickly, biting into the toast. He grunted and turned his attention towards getting his own breakfast. John fidgeted all through breakfast, looking for a sigh that Elina knew. Finding none, he relaxed. Carolyn noticed this and smirked. They finished their meal in silence. Sherlock and Carolyn walked upstairs to the sitting room. John and Elina each walked up to their respectable rooms and spent the day relaxing.

***

Carolyn and Sherlock were busy looking at mortuary reports, pulling out profiles, and writing down names. Carolyn filtered through the files Sherlock had brought with him. Her hand rested on one particularity frayed file. She opened it. Names and words stood out. Bohemia, stolen jewels, Irene. She pulled out the copy of the death certificate. It read that she had been poisoned and had suffered multiple stab wounds. Carolyn looked up at Sherlock. She knew how hard it was for him to _feel_, to love. And then to lose that love... She spoke up.

"How did she die, Holmes?" she whispered. Sherlock stiffened for a second, but then relaxed.

"She was, I presume, tortured, and then poisoned." he paused, breathing slowly, closing his eyes. Keeping his eyes closed, he resumed talking. "I warned her that staying in Moriarty's employment would be the end of her." He took the file and put it in the 'deceased' pile with the others. Carolyn frowned. So Sherlock _did_ fancy her more than Irene. Interesting. They continued to work in silence. The new information spinning in Carolyn's head.

***

Later that day, a telegram arrived for Carolyn.

"Telegram for you, dear." said Mab softly, handing it to her. Carolyn opened it, her brow furrowing and eyes narrowing after every sentence. When she was done, Sherlock, who had been trying to read over her shoulder, snatched the letter out of her hands and quickly read it. He looked up.

"It's a trap. It has to be." Carolyn nodded.

"Of course it's a trap. And we should spring it." Elina frowned.

"Carolyn, you _know _that you are in no condition to fight a mob."

"I know. Can you manage?"

"Of course." Carolyn took her pistol out and gave it to Elina.

"Be careful." John and Sherlock didn't argue. Elina grabbed her coat and left. The telegram rested on the table. It read,

_'Carolyn,_

_Long you have eluded me._

_Long have you evaded me._

_I tire of it. Come to 17 Shefford Street._

_Tonight at 8:00. Come alone. Let's talk._

_I will see you there._

_~M.'_

***

From the moment Elina left, Sherlock, Carolyn, and John waited nervously. John paced back and forth in the room. Carolyn polished and sharpened her dagger multiple times. Sherlock smoked his pipe. Hours passed. Soon the door banged shut. Carolyn sprang to her feet and rushed to the door. John right on her heels and Sherlock just behind him. They found Elina slumped against the door. Panting, she spoke,

"I-It was a trap. He wasn't there. Ten men. I killed two. He had sent a "dog" on us. We have to leave. Now." Carolyn swore.

"I thought he had sent a tracker." Mab ran into the room.

"Eight men are coming. We can't hold them." Carolyn nodded solemnly.

"Let them come. We can handle them." The five of them rushed down the stairs. One of the barkeepers was locking the door, rifle in hand.

"Unlock the door." ordered Carolyn. She turned towards Mab. "Hide. We'll be fine." Mab and the barkeeper left. Carolyn turned her attention towards Elina. "You up for it?" Elina nodded.

"It's only bruises. I'll be fine." Satisfied, Carolyn prepared for attack, hiding her knives in her sleeves.

"Good. Two for each, then?" Before anyone could answer, eight tall, muscled men broke open the door.

"_Nur die blonde Frau. Niemand anders. Verletzen, nicht t__ö__ten.*" _one man muttered to his colleagues.

"What did they say?" whispered Sherlock and John. Carolyn, not taking her eyes off of the men, whispered back,

"They were ordered not to kill any of us. Just scare. It's German." When she finished speaking, the eight men charged. Three of the eight went after Carolyn. She pulled out her knives and stabbed the first man in the stomach then slit his throat. He fell down, dead. The other two knocked the knives out of her hands. She gave one a right-hook, dislodging his jaw. The other man took advantage of the distraction and threw a right-hook of his own. THWACK! Carolyn's head snapped to the right. Black dots flashed in Carolyn's vision. She touched her jaw. Blood was flowing from her nose. It was broken. The others weren't fairing well either. John had produced his pistol, but it was shot out of his hand. He swore bitterly. Four men remained.

_"C__é__il__í__ M__ó__r. N__í__ f__é__idir linn __é__ a dh__éanamh. Just a thabhairt dóibh cad is mian leo. Fan taobh thiar de. Le do thoil.*" _Carolyn whispered in Gaelic to Elina.

"Well what do they want? Carolyn?" Sherlock and John turned their attention to them.

"What?" they whispered. Carolyn ignored their inquiry, turning to Elina. She said softly,

_"Amháin dom.*" _Elina's eyes widened.

_"Ná Uimh. Tú dare! Damnaigh sé Carolyn! Ná déan é!*" _Carolyn frowned.

_ "It's ceachtar liom, nó dúinn go léir. Beidh mé breá. Cibé rud a dhéanann tú, __fanacht__anseo__. Ná lean mé. Tá brón orm.*" _She grabbed Elina's hand. _"Má tá sé mo chuid ama, ansin.....*" _She turned towards the men. As she did, she muttered,

"If I go, I go fighting." She charged, giving one man a well placed jump-kick. Sherlock and John made to rush forward to help, but Elina stopped them.

"No." she whispered hoarsely. "It's her choice."For twenty minutes, blows were taken and given between Carolyn and the four men. For a few moments, it looked as if Carolyn would win, but it was not to be. The two larger men had restrained her. Her nose had stopped bleeding, but there was a gash on her cheek, her shirt was torn, and the yellowish tinge of bruises were starting to appear. She looked up at her companions.

_"Holmes, je vais bien. Ne pas venir à ma suite. Juste,*" _she paused and looked into his eyes. _"Arrêtez Moriarty.*"_ The scrawnier man, after he had helped one of his associates come to, kicked her in the stomach. She doubled over, coughing.

_"Ruhig, dreck!*" _Carolyn glared and the man turned to the men holding her. _"Nehmen sie an sich.*" _He turned to another man. _"Hilf mir tragen die anderen.*"_ The two men dragged Carolyn out and called a cab. The other two revived those that they could, and carried the others into the cab. There was a cold silence. All that could be heard were the clopping of hooves. Then it was silent. Elina looked at john and Sherlock. She walked towards the door. When the two didn't follow, she looked back.

"Well? Aren't you coming?" John and Sherlock glanced at each other, nodded, and they all ran off, into the night, to follow that cab.

**AN: END OF THE CHAPTER!!!! ^^**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**~ Just the blonde woman. No one else. Injure, do not kill.**

**~Damn. We won't make it. Just give them what they want. Stay behind. Please.**

**~Only me.**

**~No. Don't you dare! Damn it Carolyn! Don't do it!**

**~It's either me, or all of us. I'll be fine. Whatever you do, **_**Stay here.**_** Do not follow me. I'm sorry.**

**~If it's my time, then...**

**~Holmes, I'll be fine. Don't come after me. Just, Stop Moriarty.**

**~Quiet, filth!**

**~Take her to him.**

**~Help me carry the others.**

**Sooo, what did u think? The next chapter will be darker.**

**PREVIEW!!!**

_**' "I hope you die." she spat at Moriarty. He chuckled. "Oh, I will, as all mortals must. You, on the other hand, won't live to dance on my grave. Or to put me there, for that matter."** **'** _


	13. I Told You Not to Come

**AN: …. plz review? ^^ *sigh* I noe its not my best, but I was stuck. Alexander(new character) is based on my friend, BlueStar. Sry, but since there are 2 many new female characters (in my opinion) she will have 2 b a guy in his twenties. XD hope u dont hate me alifer! …. could be worse. U could be an old hag in her eighties! … *coughs* well, on with story!**

Chapter 12

For almost three weeks since that fateful night, Elina, John, and Sherlock followed the band of, now seven, men and Carolyn. Though on that Monday after the attack, the band of seven picked up another man. The man seemed stately, better than the others. The men didn't speak his name, but Elina, John, and Sherlock knew it was Moriarty himself. They had followed the group all the way to Oxford. There, they were staying in a hotel right across from what they believed was Moriarty's hideout.

"It's time." said Elina, shaking the other two awake. "Come on." They dressed, gathered up their meager possessions, and checked out of the hotel. They walked down Oxford St. and made a left onto Bradford St. They navigated through multiple small alleys and passageways. They approached a small hidden door on the side of 137 Oxford Street.

"....And the guard should be leaving, now." Elina whispered, looking at her watch. They broke open the door and snuck in. They heard screaming coming from below. Elina pointed to an iron door and mouthed, 'There'. Watson kicked down the door. They waited in silence for a few moments. The screams, louder now, continued. They all let out a sigh of relief. Quickly they descended down the steps to the basement. The screams could be heard clearly now.

"It's not Carolyn." Elina whispered. "She must be somewhere else." They cautiously entered a room to their right. Knives hung from the walls. Chains, from the ceiling.

"Not here. Let's go back..." muttered Sherlock, but he trailed off when the door slammed shut.

"Damn it." he swore.

"Bloody hell." cursed John. There was a small creak. Elina looked up. There were vents on either side of the room.

"Poison gas. Not enough to kill us. Hold your breath, perhaps we can make it to the door!" she whispered hurriedly as smoke poured out of the vents and into the room. The three of them breathed in whatever clean air they had left, and made for the door. It was bolted shut. From the outside. Forsaking their plan, Sherlock swore, banging on the door with his fist. He cried out. John and Elina glanced at each other worriedly at Sherlock's unusual behavior.

"It's no use. He has us." Sherlock whispered hoarsely as their heads swam and their vision blurred. Unconsciousness finally taking them.

***

"I have a surprise for you." said Moriarty, gliding into the room where Carolyn stood, arms chained to two poles. Carolyn glanced up. Following Moriarty were two of his men carrying.... Sherlock, Elina, and John, unconscious, and in new prisoner's clothes. Carolyn blinked and her eyes narrowed. They had done _exactly _what she had told them not to.

"I hope you die." she spat at Moriarty. He chuckled.

"Oh, I will, as all mortals must. You, on the other hand, won't live to dance on my grave. Or put to put me there, for that matter." he waved his hands at the prison guard. "That's enough! Perhaps another round of injections, and then you can take her to her cell." He swiftly walked out of the room. Everything was going perfectly. He now had the great Sherlock Holmes in his clutches.

***

Sherlock woke up with a groan.

"Holmes? You alright? Do you feel any pain? Are you-?" Sherlock removed his hand from John's mouth. He sat up.

"Right as rain, Mother Hen." he replied with another groan. John scoffed.

"You look it too." he muttered.

"Oh yes. He looks absolutely _gorgeous_." said.... Elina? Yes, Elina, sarcastically.

"You're no rare beauty either." Sherlock muttered back. Elina rolled her eyes. She glanced around the cell, not noticing the glare John had given Sherlock for saying that. Her gaze fell on a man , in his early twenties, with sandy blond hair, who had been dragged in here not too long ago. She assumed he had been the one screaming. The man stirred a little, but soon fell back into a deep sleep. Sherlock had, by then, gotten up and had started pacing. A low grunt came from behind Elina. The young man was starting to wake.

"John!" said Elina, rushing over to the man. John followed, checking the man's vitals. The man's eyes opened wide and he sat up with a gasp. Elina and John hastened to help him, but he waved them away.

"No need." the man whispered. "I've had worse done. The name's Alexander." Elina, John, and Sherlock introduced each other in turn to Alexander.

"So, he caught you as well? Damn." he broke into a coughing fit. He raised his hand, knowing Elina and John would rush forward. When he was done, he spoke again. "I'm terribly sorry. The new poison didn't agree well with my system."

"What?!" cried John.

"The professor likes to test new poisons and such on his prisoners. In one arm he injects the poison, lets it take affect, then gives the antidote in the other arm." Alexander muttered, while rubbing his arm. Elina's eyes narrowed, while John's and Sherlock's widened.

"What else does he d-?" The cell door creaked open. There was a dull thud as Carolyn was dropped, unceremoniously onto the floor. Elina quickly checked her pulse.

"She's just unconscious. Thank God. Help me pick her up." Alexander gently lifted Carolyn's arms and head. Together, they set her down on the bench. Elina continued to tend to her, checking her bandages, while Sherlock tried not to look worried for Carolyn's well-being. He sulked in a corner, staring at the floor, trying to control these emotions that were running through his head, unchecked. Each of the four sat all on opposite sides of each other, waiting for Carolyn to wake. Carolyn's body shifted a little. John got up and woke Elina and Alexander in turn. Sherlock just lifted his head and went back to staring at the ground. The three of them stood anxiously at her side.

"I thought I told you to stay." A weary voice rang out. Elina breathed a sigh of relief. Carolyn stiffly sat up. Her face was unreadable. "Now he has captured us all." She promptly laid back down on her side, facing away from them. Elina lightly touched her shoulder.

"We couldn't just _leave _you." she said softly. Carolyn huffed but didn't turn around. Elina rubbed her temples.

"Being here has taken a toll on her." murmured Alexander. "I'm surprised that she isn't completely gone 'round the twist." He looked at Sherlock, Elina, and John. "You've got a good friend there. Bravest and strongest person I've met." He sat down with a groan. "Not once has she cried out in pain. Not once has she answered Moriarty's questions. You're lucky to have a friend _that _loyal. Very lucky indeed." He closed his eyes. "Best get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

***

The next day, the five of them were carted out of the cell and thrown at the feet of Moriarty.

"I warned you to stay out of my business, Holmes. You didn't listen, and so I must get rid of you. A shame that is. We could have been great allies. But, no matter. I _will _find your weakness, Holmes, and destroy you." He turned his attention to the old soldier. "Speaking of weaknesses, John, I have something to show you." Someone walked out of the shadows and John gasped.

**AN: haha! So, **_**who **_**DID john see? Guess u'll have 2 find out! I really didn't want 2 explain **_**exactly **_**what Moriarty does. And, yes, I made him more cruel than he is in the books. SRY! ^^ though, I have 2 say im a little disappointed in this chapter. Oh, well. **


	14. Escape from the Hell on Earth

**AN: Congrats 2 Nelle07, Perminatly Lost In Thought, Curreeus, & Missy92 for guessing correctly by the time I posted this! ^^ u smart cookiez u! …. oh, & I dont own PotC. (if ur a fan, u'll noe what that means.... anyway, there's a really obvious scene that I stole from PotC:CotBP.) ^^ AND theres an appearance of lovetonystarkandwolverine's character, Sydney! XD **

Chapter 13

"Mary?" John whispered. Mary walked into view with a grin on her face.

"John, long time, no see." she purred, stroking his cheek. He flinched and turned away. Mary looked at all of them in turn. Her gaze landed on Elina. She lifted Elina's chin.

"So you found another, John? I suppose she _is _quite pretty."

"Get away from her." John growled.

"You do!" Mary gasped. She walked away from Elina. "How did it feel, John, learning that Sherlock was unintentionally right all along? Hmm?" Her attention turned back to him.

"Go to hell." Mary's eyes widened, along with Sherlock's, Elina's, and Carolyn's. John _rarely _swore like that. Mary quickly recovered from the shock.

"Now, John." she scolded. "Watch your language." She know turned to Sherlock. "Thank you for the ring, by the way. It fetched a fairly decent price." She turned back to Moriarty. "Frankly, I am at a loss to say which will be more painful. John, or the girl, dying first." Elina, who had been glaring at Mary ever since she had entered the room, finally snapped at hearing these words. She shakily stood up, fists clenched. Mary stood in front of her.

"If you know what's good for you, scum, you will sit back down, and _stay down_." Mary sneered. Elina frowned.

"You can call me what you like," she said through clenched teeth. "But if _you _know what's good for you, you'll _shut up _and will not address John that way. _Ever again_." She bitch-slapped Mary across the face and stepped back. The slap had resounded throughout the room with a loud CRACK. Mary touched her face, a red mark already forming. She walked over to Moriarty, scowling.

"You _will pay_ for that." Mary said darkly. They were then dragged into individual rooms where they were interrogated and tortured. At the end of the day, they were dragged back into their tiny cell, sore, bruised, and in some cases, bleeding. Before the guards left, they tied two strings around Carloyn and Alexander's wrists.

"What is that?" asked Elina.

"Means our three weeks are up." muttered Alexander, fingering his string.

"Means we're finally going to die." said Carolyn, calmly. Alexander snorted.

"Yeah, _if _they can find us, that is..." He and Carolyn chuckled. Sherlock did his best to mask his emotions. John frowned.

"How can you laugh about that?" he asked softly, seeing as he spoke not one word since Elina had made her little outburst. In truth, he was still a little confused about what had happened. Alexander got up and looked out the cell door.

"Easy." he said as he pulled out the bench with a scrape. "You see, Moriarty likes to, celebrate, if you will, the night before a victim dies, by going out to the local pub."

"Everyone of importance goes." said Carolyn, helping Alexander move the bench. "So, there's _very little security_. He figures people will be too broken by their end coming so quick, that they won't try anything. Idiot." they pushed one end of the bench into the lower part of the cell door.

"How will we get out?" asked Sherlock, taking an interest as to what they were doing.

"These are half-barrel hinges. With the right amount of leverage," Alexander and Carolyn pushed down. The door was pushed upwards.

"The door will spring open." Carolyn finished for Alexander, pushing on the door. It fell down with a loud clang.

"Quickly now. The people here aren't deaf." They rushed out of the cell, Carolyn leading, with Alexander close behind, and Sherlock bringing up the rear. They ran upstairs to a long hallway.

"Shouldn't we be trying to get _out?_" asked John.

"Not without picking up a few souvenirs first, Watson!" replied Carolyn. They came upon two doors side by side.

"According to George......The lab should be.....this one." She kicked open the door on her left. Indeed, the room was filled with bottles and tubes, strange liquids boiling under Bunsen burners. She picked up a piece of equipment. "Recognize it?" she asked. Sherlock picked it up.

"The missing piece of Reorden's contraption."

"A replica of the missing piece. He's not a fool. And look at this." She held up a pistol with a strange attachment. "It would seem he has beaten you, Holmes." Sherlock looked up with renewed interest, as he pocketed the missing piece.

"Really?" he asked almost eagerly. Carolyn smiled.

"Let's test it out." She swiftly walked over to the window. "If I'm correct," she opened said window. "then Moriarty's office is next door. Our belongings should be there as well. Also, I believe it is rigged to set off an alarm if the door is opened by someone who should not be there. So, if you all could stand near the door, ready to run, it would be appreciated." She started to climb out the window, but Sherlock grabbed her ankle.

"I'm coming with you." She nodded and fully climbed out the window. She started to inch her way across the gap. The wall only jutted out about four inches, leaving no room for error. With the moonlight providing ample lighting, she turned toward the window that supposedly lead to Moriarty's office, and shot out a pane of glass close to the lock. All that could be heard was the shattering of the glass.

"Huh. It works." she muttered before reaching in and unlocking the window. Slowly, she pulled it up until there was enough for her, and Sherlock, to fit through. Nimbly, she crawled through and landed softly on the carpet. Sherlock's entrance was less than desirable. He fell through the gap and landed in a heap, with a dull thud, upon the floor. He groaned. Carolyn sighed.

"You know Holmes, you would have made a terrible burglar. I'm surprised you _didn't _fall off the edge with the sight of how _gracefully _you came in." she said dryly, rolling her eyes at him. Sherlock stood up and straightened his clothes, which had become disheveled in his fall.

"And you, my dear, would have made a far too excellent one. Should I be worried?" Carolyn rolled her eyes again.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now," She threw a burlap sack that she had found at Holmes and opened up a side door. In it were numerous articles of clothing. "Take what is ours and put it in there. Quickly." As Sherlock did that, Carolyn grabbed an empty briefcase and started grabbing papers of Moriarty's desk. After what seemed like an eternity, they were finished. Carolyn grabbed an overcoat.

"Put this on. Our outfits are too noticeable." She put one on herself and grabbed three others. When she opened the door, a bell resounded throughout the building. "Shit." Carolyn muttered.

"Took you long enough! They're still searching on the first floor." exclaimed John.

" Nevermind that. Hurry! Put these on!" Elina, John, and Alexander shrugged on the coats as they ran to the end of the hallway. Carolyn opened the window and peered out. There was a small outed entrance with a slanted roof right beneath them. Carolyn jumped out of the window and landed with a dull thud.

"It's sturdy enough!" she cried. Elina nodded and followed suit. Then Sherlock threw the bag out and Elina caught it. Alexander and John both jumped out. Finally Sherlock followed.

"They're climbing up the stairs now." he reported. They all rushed into the dark ally below. Hidden in the shadows, they watched as a carriage pulled up. They were close enough to hear Moriarty yelling at his servants.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'VE _ESCAPED_?!" Carolyn pulled Sherlock, John, and Elina away.

"Come on. We don't have much time before he issues a search." They snuck through numerous alleyways and behind houses, with Alexander leading the way. Alexander stopped at a wall. Carolyn was talking to Alexander. Sherlock frowned, trying to figure out where they were. John was breathing heavily. He rubbed his leg and leaned against a wall.

"Are you alright, John?" Elina laid a hand on his shoulder. John nodded slowly.

"My- my old injury is acting up." He waved his hand. "I- I'll be fine." Elina's brow furrowed.

"You sure?" John nodded again. Elina helped him up.

"Come on you lovebirds! Hurry up!" said Carolyn. Both Elina and John blushed. They walked up towards the others. Elina glared at Carolyn. Carolyn just smirked in return.

"This way. My apologies. It has changed since I was here last." said Alexander solemnly to the others before turning down the left alleyway. After a couple more turns, they stopped in front of a small tenant building.

"Here we are." Alexander exclaimed before stepping up to the door and knocking soundly. A tall, thin woman with strawberry-blonde hair, appeared at the door with a frown etched on her face.

"What do you _want _?" she snapped, arms crossed. Alexander smiled warmly, not at all fazed by her anger.

"Little Syd!" He laughed before embracing the woman. "You haven't changed! Still bitter?" He pulled out of the embrace with a joyful smile. Confusion masked the woman's face before changing to a look of pure joy.

" 'Xander?!" she gasped in disbelief. Alexander nodded. The woman cried with delight before pulling Alexander in a tight hug. "Oh! How I've missed you!" She pulled back with tears in her eyes. "I had thought you weren't coming back!"

"Neither had I, before I met Carolyn." he exclaimed, waving a hand towards Carolyn, who smiled at the woman.

"Thank you for bringing him back to us! My name's Sydney." Carolyn nodded in understanding.

"So, _you're _the ever-famous younger sibling I have heard all about." Sydney laughed.

"Please forgive me, come inside!" Sydney ushered them all inside. When in the house, Alexander introduced Sydney to Sherlock, Elina, and John. After a hearty supper, Sydney lead them upstairs.

"Now, I'm afraid that we only have one room left available, if that's not too disagreeable. If it is, I'm sure I-" Carolyn cut her off.

"It's fine. I'm sure we can make due for a couple of days. It's gracious enough of you to offer us lodgings without charge." The others nodded in agreement. Sydney waved her hand.

"It's the _least _I could do for you! After all, you brought my brother back home and saved him from death." Carolyn smiled sadly. "Well, here's your room then." She opened the door to reveal a small space crammed with a bed, sofa, and two chairs. "We'll leave to it then. Breakfast will be at eight sharp. Call if you need anything." Sydney closed the door behind them.

"Well. There's only one important question as of now." murmured Sherlock, amusement laced in his tone.

"And what is _that_, exactly, Holmes?" asked Carolyn. He turned and smiled at her.

"Who gets the bed?"

**AN: HAHA! I have decided to leave it at that! :) I really didnt noe what I was doing 4 this chapter and, as we musicians says it, I played it by ear. ^^ hopefully it went well, and left u wanting more. ….of which will come soon. I hope. =) R&R! p.s. ILTS&W, I hope u loved ur character! Oh! & be on the lookout 4 more romance between Elina and John! *wedding bells* XD **


	15. Love Found Out

**AN: im back!!!!!!! ^^ did u miss me? Of COURSE u did!!! =D **

Chapter 14

Carolyn rolled her eyes. "Holmes, really? Is this necessary?" He smirked.

"Does it annoy you?"

"Yes." grumbled John. Sherlock's smile widened.

"Then it's necessary!" Elina, John, and Carolyn groaned.

"It's only right to offer the bed to one of you two." said John, pointing to Elina and Carolyn.

"Elina, you can have the bed. I'm going to take a chair." Carolyn walked over to one of the chairs facing the window and sat down. Elina tried to protest, but Carolyn waved her away.

"John, you're the next who's greatly injured, you should take the sofa, I insist." Sherlock opened his mouth. Carolyn held up a finger. "Holmes. We both know that you won't sleep tonight anyway, so don't complain." Sherlock closed his mouth and sat in the chair opposite of Carolyn with a huff.

The night dragged on slowly. Elina and John had long since fallen asleep. Sherlock wasn't entirely sure about Carolyn, though. Carolyn. She had occupied his thoughts more often, as of late. It was maddening. Distracting. She was right, too. There were too many questions to answer. He couldn't possibly sleep. He pulled out his pipe, filled it with tobacco, and lit it. Puffing silently, he stared out the window.

"Trouble, Holmes?" Sherlock jumped. John. Sherlock was suddenly thankful that it was dark.

"Care to elaborate, Watson?"

"You're thinking about _her_, aren't you?" John asked softly. Sherlock didn't need to ask who John was talking about. He knew he meant Caroyn. Sherlock glanced at Carolyn. She _looked_ like she was asleep.

"I could be..." he said cryptically. John rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Holmes. You need to quit being unemotional. You _fancy _her! And don't tell me that she would be 'in danger'. She _can _handle it Holmes. You need to realize that." Sherlock snorted.

"And what about you? I'm sure Elina would be fine with you." Sherlock said mockingly, throwing John's argument back in his face. Sherlock didn't bother arguing about his feelings for Carolyn. He knew John was right, and he was afraid. John sputtered.

"Well, well....." John paused and then whispered, "Well, what if she doesn't love me back? I can't handle my heart being broken again." There. That was it. Sherlock's fear. He opened his mouth to reassure John, but a voice rang out.

"That shouldn't be a fear, John. I shouldn't be telling you this, but neither of you are mmaking a move on your own." Carolyn sighed. "It's annoying, quite frankly. John," she said slowly. "Elina _does _love you back." John froze. His brain stopped, slowly processing the information. When Carolyn and Sherlock went on to discuss what they were going to do next, John couldn't hear them. Multiple emotions were thudding through him, confusing his thought process. Elation, fear, nervousness, love. He sighed. He had _never _felt this way. Not even for Mary. He looked over at Elina, sleeping peacefully. The surge of emotions intensified. He sighed again, happily this time, and fell back asleep. He would tell her tomorrow. Meanwhile, Sherlock felt sleep threatening to overtake him. Carolyn noticed and chuckled softly.

"Holmes. You _should _get some sleep. The world's troubles will still be there in the morning." Sherlock nodded and closed his eyes, sleep close to coming. Before he fell asleep, though, he heard a whisper.

"By the way, I was awake the entire time."

When everyone awoke the next morning, you could cut the tension between the four with a knife. John was nervous all through the morning, still worried about what he had decided to do later that evening. Sherlock, on the other hand, acted as though nothing had happened. What would come, would come. He viewed this as one might view a chess game. It was her move and he prepared accordingly. Carolyn smiled to herself. Sherlock treated her the same, but she sensed that he was a little more wary in his actions. He was realizing. The group barely saw Alexander and Sydney. They had been caught up in a family reunion that Carolyn, Elina, and John thought rude to intrude on.

"So, John, how was last night? Did you sleep well?" asked Carolyn, with a smile on her face. John frowned. He knew the hidden meaning behind her words.

"I slept fine, thank you." he stated, giving Carolyn a pointed look.

"That's good." said Carolyn, glancing at Sherlock. She nodded at him when he had caught her gaze.

"Well," said Sherlock, standing up. "Carolyn and I have to go to see if it's possible to contact Lestrade and update him on our recent findings." Sherlock put on his hat and coat and walked towards the door. Carolyn made to follow him, but turned towards John.

"You should take this chance of our absence to _tell _her." she quipped and she and Holmes walked out the door. John's jaw dropped. Carolyn _really _couldn't be _that _tactless, could she?

"Tell me, what, John?" inquired Elina from behind him. He sighed. It was now or never.

**AN: dang! Im sooo freaking close 2 the end (and yet so far...) tehe! Paradox! XD sry about kinda introducing new characters and then forgetting them. ^^ I needed filler characters. Like poor George.... *hangs head in sadness* I WOULD tell u George's story, but u wouldnt read it! =D tell u what, if I get one person who requests 2 hear about George, i'll put his short story in the AN of the next chapter! ^^**


	16. The Wedding

**AN: so, how is everyone? Good? Good. Since requested *cough* ordered *cough* ^^ me 2 tell u all the story of George, u will find it at the end!**

Chapter 15

"Tell-Tell you..." John took a deep breath. "To tell you that I love you." he whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was afraid. I've never felt this way towards _anyone_. I _do _trust you, Elina, but I was scared. What if you didn't love me back? The embarrassment I could deal with, but the disappointment I could not." John sighed. "Last night Carolyn overheard me talking to Holmes, and she told me. It gave me enough hope and courage to tell you today." Elina smiled and embraced him.

"Well, as Carolyn told you, I _do _love you John." Elina whispered into his ear. She pulled back and pecked him on the cheek. "But remind me to kill Carolyn." They laughed.

For the next three days, John and Elina were inseparable. The day before they were to make for Baker Street, John pulled Elina aside.

"Elina. I have something to ask of you."

"What, John?" John closed his eyes and got down on one knee. He heard Elina gasp.

"Elina Coyan, know I don't have a ring, but will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He looked up at Elina. Her eyes were sparkling from unshed tears.

"Of course, John." He stood up and held her tight.

"As for the problem of a ring, I think this will suffice." They turned around to see Carolyn holding out a simple gold band with a small diamond.

"No Carolyn! I couldn't possibly take that!" Elina gasped. "That was your _mother's_."

"I insist. What am I going to use it for? Take it. I'd be happy enough to see it resting on the finger of my dearest friend." She handed it to John. "Go ahead." John turned towards Elina and slipped the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly.

"Thank you." said John softly.

When Sydney found out about the engagement, she constantly fussed over Elina. By the time the cab came to take them back, Elina had been bombarded with tips, names of decorators, and had even received an old wedding dress.

"Goodbye!" Sydney called out.

"Take care." said Alexander.

"We will."

"Thank you." Carolyn, Sherlock, John, and Elina climbed into the cab and they drove away from the old tenant building. Not long after, they were standing outside 221b Baker St.

"Finally. Back at Baker Street again." John muttered, exhausted. Mrs. Hudson ran out of the house.

"Oh! You're all home safe! Thank God!" She embraced John, Elina, Carolyn, and even _Sherlock _all in turn. She ushered them all in and fussed over them. "Oh, you poor dears. You're looking a bit peaky. A little food will bring some color back to you." Sherlock's eyes widened at Mrs. Hudson's actions.

"Mrs. Hudson, are you in quite good health?" he asked, confused for a moment at her compassion. Carolyn laughed.

"She's only being _caring_, Holmes!" After eating the meal that Mrs. Hudson had prepared for them, for they _were _quite famished, they went to the living room to discuss what their next move would be. When Mrs. Hudson came with tea, John and Elina decided to tell her the news.

"Mrs. Hudson."

"John, what is it?"

"Well, Elina and I-."

"We're engaged!" Mrs. Hudson smiled widely.

"I knew it would happen! Oh, congratulations!" Mrs. Hudson hugged them both. "You will invite me to your wedding, won't you?"

"Of course!"

"When is the big day?" John and Elina glanced at each other.

"We haven't decided yet."

"How about the 7th of April?" offered Carolyn nonchalantly.

"That would be prefect!" Sherlock stood up.

"Well, not to seem rude but, you'll have to excuse me from this riveting conversation." He sighed. "All this talk of weddings is unequivocal to the current problem with Moriarty." He swiftly walked upstairs to his room. Mrs. Hudson sighed.

"One track mind that man has. Always constantly-." Mrs. Hudson was stopped by a yell coming from upstairs. Elina, John, Mrs. Hudson, and Carolyn leaped from their seats and ran upstairs. Carolyn first, then John, followed by Elina and Mrs. Hudson.

"Holmes!" Carolyn called out. She ran into his room, where she found him standing there in shock. "What's wrong?"

"They-they _cleaned _my room!" he cried out. John glanced around. All the books were put on the shelves and were alphabetized, all the science equipment was organized on one table, there was a shine to everything.

"My God." murmured John.

"Finally what I have been nagging you to do has been done! Look! Finally there's _no _dust coating!" exclaimed Mrs. Hudson. with delight.

"Oh, look, you can actually _see _the floor." said Elina with amusement.

"So?" Holmes growled. "I'm not going to be able to _find anything_!" He groaned. "I'm going to have to reorganize _everything_." Mrs. Hudson frowned.

"Don't you even _think _about it, Sherlock." she said scoldingly. Holmes groaned again. Carolyn laughed.

"At least the rest of us can _find _things now!" Sherlock grimaced.

"Thanks." he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're welcome!" replied Carolyn brightly. She turned and left.

"This is blasphemy. Lestrade _knows _that I..." Sherlock moved farther into his room, shifting through drawers, muttering darkly.

"Best leave him alone. Who _knows_ how long he'll stay in this state."

For the next three weeks, Elina and Mrs. Hudson planned over every detail of the wedding. John, unfortunately, was dragged in too. Sherlock spent most of his time corresponding with the Scotland Yard. Carolyn just meditated in her room, only coming out for meals. It was peaceful.

April 7th. The day of the wedding. Although it was a small wedding, the preparations were hectic. While Carolyn, Elina, and Mrs. Hudson were getting ready, John went about the tremendous task of getting Holmes in a tux. John knocked lightly on Holmes' door. After a few minutes of silence, John sighed and forced open the door. Checking to make sure he had Holmes' tux tucked safely under his arm, he looked around for Sherlock.

"Holmes...Holmes?" He looked around.

"Right here, Watson." Holmes was bent over a burner. John rolled his eyes. Sherlock was still dressed in his robes.

"_Holmes_. I need you to put this on. You remember what today is, don't you?" Sherlock glanced up.

"Of course I remember. Today is April 7th. In one hour, you will be married."

"That's correct Holmes. And _you're _the best man, which means that _you_ need to be there." Holmes shrugged.

'Technicalities, technicalities."

"_Holmes_." John said sternly. Sherlock looked up. "You're going to wear the tux whether you like it or not." Sherlock tore the tux out of John's hands. He stalked off to the other conjoining room to change. For fifteen minutes John sat, waiting patiently for Holmes to get dressed, but his patience was wearing thin. _'How long does it __**take**__ the man to put on a bloody simple tux?' _John thought, annoyed. _'He's doing it on purpose...' _Just when John was about to go "help" Sherlock, the man strode in...wearing only his trousers, the dress shirt, and his waistcoat. John scowled.

"Holmes, you _do_ have to put on your coat and tie." Sherlock looked at John, eyebrow raised. Then he looked down at himself.

"I think not. I am perfectly fine in this attire." John glared at him.

"I think you _will_." 

Carolyn excused herself from Mrs. Hudson and Elina. "I'm going to go check on the men." she said as she closed the door. She breathed a sigh of relief. She gave herself a few minutes to catch her breath. _'Damn corsets. Leave you breathless after five bloody minutes!_' she thought as she slowly walked down the hall to where she knew Sherlock and John were. She rapped on the door twice. No answer. She put her ear up to the door. CRASH! She sighed. So it was going as well as she thought. She opened the door to... absolute chaos. Everything was scattered. One could even claim that it was _messier_ than it had been before. She carefully navigated her way forward, avoiding anything that could cause her to fall, only to have Sherlock ram right into her.

"Oof!" she groaned as they both fell to the floor. Sherlock got lost, momentarily, in Carolyn's startling blue eyes. _'Beautiful._' he thought. He groaned inwardly, quickly pulling himself up. He held out his hand for Carolyn to take.

"Thank you." she quipped as she grasped his offered hand. Sherlock almost gasped at the curious sensation he felt at their touch.

"Hello my dear. And what are you doing here?" he asked, taking the opportunity to examine her clothing. She was wearing a slimming, pale lavender dress and a light blue corset. _'It really accents her smooth skin, sparkling blue eyes, and long, golden hair.' _He growled inwardly. This was getting more and more problematic. Though, speaking of her hair, it had been intricately woven into a bun and reminded him of spun gold, the way it caught the sunlight. And, oh, how he would love to rake his fingers thro-NO! He cursed himself.

"Well, Holmes." Carolyn pulled him out of his troubling thoughts. "I was just coming to check on the progress of John's most impossible task." She paused, smiling. "He got as far as I suspected he would. But," She looked Sherlock in the eye. "I'm here to get you dressed the rest of the way." Sherlock landed softly in his chair and raised his eyebrow.

"And just how are you going to do that?" Carolyn walked over to him and loomed over him.

"Persuasion." she whispered softly in his ear. He shuddered involuntarily. She smiled predatory. There was a soft click. Sherlock glanced down and cursed. She had handcuffed him to the chair.

"Now, since you refused to cooperate willingly, I'm afraid we'll have to take drastic measures." She turned to John, who was still holding the tie and coat, trying not to laugh at Holmes' predicament. "John, could you roll up his sleeve please?"

"Whatever for?" Carolyn took out a needle. Sherlock's eyes widened.

"What is _that_?" Carolyn smiled slyly.

"Oh, just a mild concoction. It's nothing really. It'll just knock you out for a while." she said sweetly, mockingly. John laughed. He walked over to Holmes who wasn't looking too happy. John started to roll up Sherlock's sleeves.

"_Watson..._" said Sherlock warningly. John smiled at him.

"It's your own fault." Carolyn walked up to Sherlock with the needle.

"Now, it'll only hurt for a second..." Carolyn injected the concoction into his vein. He felt it in his bloodstream, a cold, numbing feeling rushing through him. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head. And then, everything went black.

After Holmes was fully dressed, Carolyn helped John drag him out to the cab.

"I'll come with you too." said Carolyn softly to John after the cab driver gave them a peculiar look. Carolyn went back in the house to tell Mrs. Hudson and Elina. She came out a few minutes later with a small bag and a smile.

"Let's go."

**AN: Alright, now here's George's story... since i HATE mentioning a character and not telling anything about them. Well, George was Moriarty's butler until he helped a woman and her husband escape. Then he was under torture and ect, and he met Carolyn and Alexander. Knowing that he was going to die, that it was inevitable, he told Carolyn all the passageways, where Moriarty kept all important documents. He died by bloody eagle. **


	17. The Ceremony

**AN: hi everyone! Im baaack! I noe u missed me ;) btw, I have nooo idea about weddings (especially back then) so just go with it. Just pretend im right cause, tell u the truth, I dont care. =D moving on.**

Holmes woke up with a groan. His vision adjusted to see Carolyn leaning over him.

"Don't," he croaked. "do that again." Carolyn smiled and winked.

"Only if you cooperate."

"Fine. Now, where are we and what's going on?" Carolyn held out her arm.

"We're at the chapel and you're just in time for the best man and the maid of honor to walk down the aisle. Come on." Carolyn helped him up onto his feet and hooked her right arm in his left. The curtains opened and Sherlock and Carolyn slowly walked down the aisle. All of Sherlock's senses were heightened. His skin, even through the clothing, was burning where it came in contact with her. He could smell her perfume wafting through the small breeze. He found it impossible to concentrate on anything other than her. When they parted, he found himself craving her touch again. He walked passed John and stood off to the right. Carolyn across from him, he noted with a groan at the distraction. The curtains opened up again to reveal Elina in a stunning white dress with a sparking blue necklace. Sherlock heard John gasp. He scanned the crowd. It may have been intended as a small wedding, but the majority of the small crowd came for the gossip, without invitation, and, since John was kind, were let in. Sherlock glanced at them all. He spotted a few women in the front actually flirting with him when they caught his gaze. _'How, how...utterly repulsing.' _he thought as the ceremony continued around him. He groaned. _'And worst yet, one of the women flirting with me is sitting right next to her husband. This is ridiculous.' _

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Sherlock snapped out of his thoughts just in time to see John kiss Elina lovingly. Sherlock smiled. He knew that John would be very happy. Then, all of the women crowded around in an arc. Sherlock noticed, with a small chuckle, that Carolyn was one of the tallest women there and annoyance was written clearly on her face. Elina turned her back towards the crowd and threw the bouquet. Carolyn's hand whipped through the air and she snatched the bouquet right out of the air. The disappointment of the other women was evident on all of their faces. Carolyn, on the other hand, gave a little shrug and walked outside. John, Elina, and Sherlock followed and climbed into the cab that was waiting for them to take them to the reception.

Sherlock shrank back even further into the dark corner.

"The adoration too much for you, Holmes?" Sherlock turned towards the voice. Carolyn walked up with two wine glasses in hand.

"I would have to guess that you too, are annoyed by the excessive flirting as I am." Carolyn smiled.

"Thirsty?" Sherlock took a glass, sniffed it, and finally took a sip.

"I needed that." Carolyn nodded. It was silent for a while, both of them watching the crowd and sipping their wine. After a few moments of brooding, Carolyn broke the silence.

"He's not going to leave you, you know." Sherlock looked over at Carolyn, startled by her forwardness and perception. She stared at him intently, eyes shining with concern. The, now familiar, rush of feelings coursed through his veins. These "feelings" interfered with his work. It distracted him. He couldn't afford to be distracted.

"I know he won't. I just, just..." Holmes trailed off, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Just what?"

"It's just that I've never really had anyone who _wanted _to listen to my ramblings, who put up with me, you know?" Carolyn nodded in agreement. She _did _know.

"I can relate to that. You are consumed in your work, and _I'm _consumed in my revenge. We both found people who stuck with us and we're grateful of that." Sherlock nodded slowly. It was true. He _was_ grateful that he had someone who talked to him.

"And now, they're married, to each other no less, and where does that leave us? Without our understanding companions. Alone...again."

"They'll visit, Holmes. You won't be completely alone." Carolyn said reassuringly. Sherlock grunted, closing his eyes. He was becoming overwhelmed with the information racing through his head. And the alcohol wasn't helping with his muddled thoughts. He collapsed into one of the conveniently-placed chairs. Carolyn sighed.

"Come on. I'll take you home." After they had bid the newlyweds good night, meaning after Carolyn said "Good night" to a still-dancing John and Elina while supporting an exhausted Holmes, they walked outside into the cool night.

**AN: another chapter WILL be up soon. I promise! As soon as I type it up i'll post it! ^^ byez!**


	18. The Morning After

**AN: See? Im back! (again) XD -btw, im continuing where I left off. This is Sherlock & Carolyn!**

Thankfully, they did not have to walk far. They staggered up to the front door. Leaning Sherlock against the handrail, Carolyn dug in his coat pockets for the key.

"What are you doing?" muttered Sherlock when he felt her feeling around in his coat.

"I'm _trying_ to find the damned key!" she hissed back, brow furrowed.

"It's- it's in the front trouser pocket, my left." he replyed, eyes closing, mind still whirling. Carolyn hesitated for a second, blushing furiously. _'Oh, Holmes, why of ALL PLACES! __**Why **__did you have to put the key in your __**front **__pocket?' _she thought to herself before reaching quickly into the pocket where the key was supposed to be. Her fingers brushed by it.

"Oh, thank God." she whispered to herself, grabbing the key and opening the door. Once inside, she helped Holmes up the stairs and into his bedroom. She sighed. The room was still in the horrific state that they had left it. Leaving Holmes at the door, Carolyn quickly pushed all of the papers off of his bed. When she turned to help Holmes, she found that he had fallen asleep. She rubbed the back of her neck, wondering how she was going to do this. She took off her corset. _'No need to have any restrictions.' _She then hooked her arms under his armpits and slowly dragged him over to the bed. Once there, she hoisted his torso to rest on the bed and then his legs. By the time she was done, Sherlock was snoring lightly. Carolyn wiped her brow.

"Damn, Holmes. You're heavy." she said aloud, to no one. _'And you're cute, asleep like that.' _she thought to herself, not daring to speak it aloud as well. _'Because you never know if that man is awake or asleep.' _She sat down in the chair across from his bed. Closing her eyes, she thought about what had happened that day, what she hoped would happen in the future. Eventually, she fell asleep as well.

Laughing quietly, John and Elina stumbled through the door.

"Shh. Be quiet." whispered Mrs. Hudson, coming through from the kitchen. "We don't want to disturb those upstairs. It's been as silent as the grave since I got here." John and Elina gaped at her.

"Surely you are joking..."

"No. It's been perfectly calm." Mrs. Hudson smiled.

"Carolyn I can understand, but _Holmes_, _quiet_?"

"Listen, you can even hear Sherlock snore a little."

"Well, I'll be damned..." muttered John.

"Should we go check on them?" asked Elina, facing John. John nodded.

"I'll check on Carolyn, you check on Sherlock."

"As long as you don't wake him!" Mrs. Hudson hissed at them, slowly going to her bedroom. "...Finally! A _good _night's sleep!..." John smirked as Elina stifled her laughter. They swiftly walked upstairs. John inched open Carolyn's door. The bed was made, and did not look as if it had been touched since that morning. John, now panicked, glanced around. The room was empty. He ran to tell Elina.

"Elina. It's Carolyn. She's-."

"-right here. Come on." She pecked him on the cheek. "Let's leave them alone." Chuckling, John wrapped him arm around Elina's waist.

"Yes. Let's." he murmured in her ear before giving her a kiss.

Carolyn woke up with a groan. **(AN:who else woke up with a groan b4? ;D) **_'Where am I?' _She glanced around. _'Holmes' room.' _The events of last night came rushing back to her. She moaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. _'Oh... last night I almost __**kissed **__him! Oh! I've __**got**__ to control these emotions...' _A light blush had blossomed on her cheeks. She nervously cleared her throat and rose out of the chair. She grabbed a candlestick off of the nearby table and lit the candle. She looked at the nearest, and most accurate, clock. _'Good. It's half-past three.' _She swiftly walked out of the room, grabbing her corset along the way. She silently crept out the door, wincing slightly when the door creaked. She glanced back at Sherlock. She could see that the huge, dark shape that he was, never changed. She smiled and quietly closed the door the rest of the way. She made back to her own room without any further complications. Once there, she promptly fell back to sleep.

Carolyn awoke later that morning to the sound of someone calling her name.

"Carolyn. Carolyn... Wake uh-up!" Carolyn moaned and turned towards her clock. It read 5:05. **(obviously not quite like that... I dont want any complaints!) **Her name was called out again. Growling, she turned towards her invader.

"Elina, you _know _that waking me up before eight is a _very _dangerous thing to do. Besides, I thought being awake in the early morn was your bête noire." Elina laughed.

"So it is!" Carolyn just shook her head and sat up. She noticed the dark circles under Elina's eyes.

"So, just _how long _did you and John stay up?" she asked, tilting her her head to the side. Elina smirked.

"We were out long enough to see that _you _had fallen asleep in _Sherlock's _room!" Elina's voice dropped down to a soft whisper. "And with your corset off no less!" Carolyn blushed slightly at the remark, but replyed,

"Well there was no way in _Hell _I was going to survive hauling his heavy ass onto his bed after I had half _dragged _him up the stairs with a _corset_ on!" Elina laughed even louder.

"I was only _teasing _you, Carolyn! Besides, I want to know what had happened to my best friend on _my _wedding night." Carolyn made a face.

"Well, if you _must _know, nearly _all _of the single men tried to "snag" me, some _married _men too... _and _to make it even _worse_, there was this pudgy, balding, short man, Derik, I think his name was, who..."

**AN: sry 2 all Deriks, Dereks,Derricks, ect. I mean no offense! ^^ and so, here is where im tragically stuck, and have been for quite some time! That is my reason for the delay. I always like to be ahead in my stories... u see, this is where im trying to merge the book timeline to my own. Most terrible business... i've read the story im merging with perhaps a hundred times! Oh well... i'll try 2 write it as soon as possible! And im sry 2 say, the delay will last a fair week or 2! ah, the woes of band camp... DarkStarr out! ;) **


End file.
